Whose game is it now?
by PetraFina
Summary: Trunks has returned from the past, ready to face the Androids. When he kills 18, 17 passes out. Trunks locks him up in a capsule and torments him with stories, but suddenly the two men develop the urge to be in each others company. TrunksX17
1. Collapse

**Whose game is it now?**

_Author's note:_

_Oh my God.. I'm going to alter a fic after 5 years. I didn't take it seriously at first, but as I revised more chapters I've considered this fic as my little jewel and I've become slightly obsessed it with. I've decided to change the concept slightly and add more depth to the characters and storyline. There were eight chapters in the story, but there are going to be more. I'm thinking about 11 or something. So, enjoy the new, emotional, angsty and sexy adventure of Trunks & Juunanagou_

トランクスと十七号のセクシイな話。

(The sexy story of Trunks and Juunanagou)

_Intro:_

_You probably have seen the episode Free the Future? (Last episode of the Cell Games). Trunks returns to the future to put an end to the Android's terror. Furious, he kills Eighteen. Seventeen faints and Trunks decides to spare him. _

_Trunks takes it upon himself to make the Android see the pain he's caused and show him the way how he should live his life. He locks 'em up in a capsule and hopes to learn a more gentle side of the Android, but he's only getting himself into trouble as factors such as lust, morality and loneliness are becoming part of their complex relationship. _

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 1**

**一課**

As Trunks balled his fists and looked at parts of the female Android, thousands of bolts and screws lay on the ground below. Glass shards, pieces of hair and other remains surrounded the mess. The soft wind blew parts of dust away from the wreckage.

Trunks was satisfied and smirked with absolute content. This time he was man, not a boy who couldn't do anything to stop the damage that the two Androids were inflicting on the earth. He was a strong man, a renewed man, a man of great ascended power. He was proud of it, and he was proud that he could end the suffering and chaos.

17 's eyes slowly widened. He was enable to speak as he looked at the pieces of his broken sister everywhere. The only friend in his fun world of games and destruction was annihilated. Facing this fact seemed almost surreal.

As 17 breathed heavily in and out, he took a few paces back and opened his eyes even more. Standing in a dusty construction area in front of Trunks, other thoughts crossed his mind. What would Trunks do to _him_ ? Blast him into a thousand pieces? Throw him off the betting table of games? Game over?

Trunks lifted his eyes and stared at the horizon. The grin on his face has not yet disappeared. 17 saw that grin in the Saiyan's profile and realized that he was looking at someone more powerful than he. This source of energy called Trunks, turned his head and met the Android's confused eyes.

"What's wrong, Android? Are you afraid? Afraid that I'll do things to you? Which you, yourself had done before?"

A silent moment. 17 hesitated.

"Do not be ridicilous, Trunks"

Trunks smirked in a way like Vegeta used to, lifted his arm and pointed it into 17's direction. As energy deep within the Saiyan started awakening, the stretched body part started glowing. 17's lower lip started to tremble. He felt consumed with darkness as this overwhelming, powerful energy was too much to handle. The Android closed his eyes. A feeling of total disorientation had struck him. Dizzy and with a difficulty to breathe the Android collapsed on the ground below.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand causing his energy to disappear in the depths of his own being. His manly and Vegeta-like smirk had also disappeared. He just stood there, doing absolutely nothing.

Did he just faint? Has the Android just fainted? Thought Trunks as he removed strands of lavender hair from his face. He quietly walked towards the artificial life form, kicked 17 in his side and waited for a response. After there wasn't any, Trunks bent his knees and placed a hand on the Android's shoulder and started shaking him.

"Hey!"

17 actually looked quite harmless, he used to look like everything but harmless. Instead, he used to look like a coldhearted killing machine. But now, he was this vulnerable, lifeless thing.

Strange. Trunks himself was a man of pride; he learned that from training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Pride was a big part of his values. He couldn't kill 17, because the Android was not able to defend himself. He also could not let him wake up. He might do something unexpecting. No, he was not to be trusted.

What was his problem? Maybe he realized that the day where a stronger warrior than him had arrived. Now that he felt it himself, because he had just lost someone.. or something that stood close to him. This someone meant the world to him.

At this particular moment, Trunks viewed the Android as an equal, just for a mere second. The two men were even now, because they both lost someone special.

Trunks raised the right corner of this mouth.

"You like games huh? You're nothing Seventeen. That look you just gave me. I guess it's the same look that was on your face when Cell sucked you up. But look at you now. My dreams are fulfilled and your nightmares have just begun." he spoke.

Trunks shook the Android's arm.

"Hey?"

" .."

Knowing that the Android would not try to commit some sort of a sneak attack, Trunks lifted the Android over his shoulder. Ascending into the sky, Trunks looked thoughtfully.

"I'll show you games.." He thought as he flew towards Capsule Corp.

Maybe this piece of junk could be fixed? The past has shown me so much about these machines. They really could change, like the brave Android 16. There really was hope. Trunks could feel it.

Before he had realized it, Trunks was already home. He returned so quickly because of his incredible speed. He landed in front of his home and carried the lifeless Android inside the house.

Bulma just walked in the room with an exciting look on her face. That look only lasted a second as she had realized what her son just carried into her house.

"Trunks! What's that thing doing here?!"

"Well.."

"Trunks destroy it! Are you insane!" she screamed.

"Well mom, I've considered that option, but he just collapsed in front of my feet! I mean, what was I supposed to do? I can't blast a guy if he's unconscious. You know me better than that. And.. the Androids in the past were really different than the ones here. I believe that I can fix this guy.. he's kinda.. what ever.. even if I have to beat it out of him"

Bulma crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You do realize that he is responsible for.."

Trunks nodded carefully.

"Yeah I know.."

"What are you going to do with this machine?"

Trunks carried 17 on his shoulder, moved past Bulma and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm placing him in that human size capsule mom."

Bulma stroked her upper arm with her left hand.

"I don't trust him.."

"Believe me, it'll be okay. I'll be in the laboratory." said Trunks as he walked up the stairs

The Brief household was huge as it was filled with rooms and several laboratories for genius experiments. Bulma and her father were both great scientists and therefore needed a big amount of space for their technological tour de force. Trunks picked a laboratory where Bulma never worked. It was relatively small and hardly equipped. But there was something inside that wasn't present in the other labs. Human-size capsules. Bulma's father created them a long time ago in case there would be a world devasting emergency like an atomic war or a horrible earthquake. The capsules were so strong, that they couldn't be destroyed from the in or outside.

Trunks walked towards one of capsules and pressed a button to open it. The heavy, steal door opened slowly and revealed a small space.

The Saiyan threw the Android inside the capsule roughly. A loud thud of 17's metal bones on the floor echoed through the lab. Trunks stood in the door opening and scratched his chin. As he though about shaving he stared at the lifeless being. He noticed that the Android's black strands of hair had covered his flawless face. His beautiful, perfect, symmetrical face. Not a human in the world has such a beautiful bone structure and healthy skin. Also, nobody has such hair color. A deep, dark, black color, similar to the night. Also, no one's muscles are that tone, no matter how often you go to the gym or have trained in martial arts.

Trunks knew perfectly well that the Android's perfection was fake. He wasn't human. He was everything how a human wishes to look like. He was the ultimate perfection.

"Trunks honey! Let's have dinner kay?" Bulma's raspy voice echoed through the lab.

Trunks got up and nodded. "Ok mom coming.."

He looked at 17 and shut the heavy capsule door.

"Take care.."

_To be continued.._


	2. Boredom

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 2**

**二課**

A day has passed and 17 still was lying on the cold floor inside the dark capsule. The only light source was some sunray shining through the capsule window. The rays were shining vertically on 17's left eye, making it seem as if he had a beautiful, glowing scar on his face.

The state of black out that the Android was in was finally disappearing. His eyebrow twitched as he opened his pale blue eyes. Unaware of his surroundings, the Android got up slowly and leaned against the back wall in search for balance. He carefully recollected his last thoughts before his collapse and remembered an overwhelming, dark feeling. Then he suddenly panicked.. he panicked as darkness surrounded him and the walls were closing in. He found himself standing in a tight space with a huge lack of oxygen. He wasn't claustrophobic, nor uncomfortable with the darkness. Total disorientation got the best of him as he looked out the window and saw a place which seemed like a laboratory.

A free spirit like Android 17 felt himself being overwhelmed by this place. He experienced a déjà vu. His thoughts dwelled off, thinking about Dr. Gero's laboratory. Dr. Gero took his freedom, but eventually paid for it. But still, it took a while to get revenge. And revenge he'll get. Who ever put him here will pay.

17 slammed a fist against the steel wall hoping that the door would crack in an instant. When this wasn't the case, the Android started pounding against the door with both fists. As the steel door met fists of steel, sparks started to fly all over the place. But unfortunately, the capsule door remained undamaged.

17 started kicking the door and tried to break it open with his elbows. It wouldn't budge. This was unacceptable. The world's most perfect and strongest creation couldn't be caged like a bird. As 17 felt humiliated, he kept banging on the door with his metal hands until his artificial skin on his knuckles started to tear.

He suddenly got tired and bored. Tired of trying to break that damn door open.

So he sighed and bent his knees. As he placed an arm on his knee to support his head, locks of black hair hung in front of his eyes. He thought about escaping. Use a Ki-blast? No, it would be suicide since the space is too narrow and the fact that there was a tremendous lack of oxygen. He would explode. He didn't feel like exploding.

He then thought about who the hell would put him in such a dull place. He thought about Dr. Gero. The evil doctor who forced him and his sister to sleep in capsules and if they would disobey him he'd shut them down with a strange remote control. But wasn't he.. dead? But wait. His sister. Android 18 wasn't here! Where was she?

The Android's mind took him a day back. 18 appeared in his flashback. No, not 18, but pieces of her broken body. Broken metal, bolts, screws, torn, burned clothes, burned hair, melted latex skin. She was broken. Who the hell had done this to her? After thinking carefully he remembered the man responsible. A golden haired warrior with a devious expression on his face. Son of a bitch. He growled and slammed his fists against the door.

"That punk.. he is the one who is responsible for putting me in this boring place." He sweated lightly as he spoke out loud, so he elegantly brushed a sweat drop off his forehead.

"That conniving bastard! When I get my hands.." he interrupted himself. The flashback reappeared and 17 studied Trunks' grin carefully. He feared that grin. That grin represented victory for the human kind. It stood for the fact that the artificial kind would no longer rule the planet.

17 frowned.

"How can I be afraid of him..?"

He shook his head.

"He is going to make me malfunction for sure. Why didn't he when he had the chance?"

He looked up.

"Why did he lock me up in this place?" The whole thing just seemed bizarre and didn't make any sense to 17. He was confused and wanted answers. And why the hell did he experience a slight taste of fear?

He leaned against the wall and lowered himself on the ground again. He pulled up his knees and started staring into the darkness. The sight of complete nothingness surrounded him. Why was emptiness so boring? The Android closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

Suddenly, something liquid ran down his cheek. It wasn't a tear. Androids couldn't cry, he thought to himself. He placed his hand on his cheek, wiped the liquid off and tried identifying it despite the lack of light. It was translucent. He brought it to his nose and smelled it. The scent was familiar. He always used to smell it when he fought golden haired warriors and some other fighters. Now what was it again? Right, sweat. But it wasn't his. Gross, sweat. But the capsule was so damp that liquid couldn't vaporize easily.

He decided that it was too sweet to be his. He looked up.

What he didn't know is that Trunks touched his cheek after he had thrown him inside the capsule. The Android's hard latex skin apparently could preserve liquids on its surface.

17 frowned again.

"Sweat.. "

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed trough the lab.

17 wiped his hand off, got up and pinned himself against the wall. He tried breathing quietly. Quietly, that he could only hear his own heartbeat. He then moved himself towards the window and positioned himself next to it. His pale blue eyes tried to suspiciously get a glimpse of the person who was standing on the other side of the door.

There was silence.

Trunks was leaning against the capsule door with his warm hands. He felt nervous, so his energy started pouring into his limbs.

He didn't have the guts to peek inside. Not yet. Lavender strands of hair hung in front of his deep blue eyes. He looked cool, yet nervous. He wanted to know how the Android was doing.

17 stopped leaning against the door and decided to turn around. Quietly peeking through the small window his artificial eyes scanned the area. After looking around a couple of seconds, they bumped into intense Saiyan eyes. This encounter startled the Android and made him back up immediatly. Fortunately for him, Trunks didn't see him.

17's eyes widened as Trunks' released a breath of air against the window. It had left a damp mark.

What the hell is he doing? Thought 17 to himself.

Trunks vaguely looked at the mark on the window. He drew a scribble with his index finger on the damp spot. He eventually frowned, took a step closer and finally decided to take a peek inside.

He couldn't see a thing except complete darkness. After seeing absolutely nothing he made the assumption that 17 was still out cold.

He sighed and got bored as well. He placed his arms against the window and leaned on them with his head.

17 still stood with wide open eyes against the wall. Why won't he leave? He thought again. Is there something he was waiting for?

The fact that Trunks was standing there annoyed the artificial human. He decided to take another look.

His eyes widened even more as he saw a bunch of hair pressed against the window. Trunks' head didn't move. 17 blinked and turned away.

"What does he want from me?"

Suddenly a loud screech echoed all over the place.

"Trunks!! Could you help me please?" It was Bulma's raspy voice. Trunks looked up and turned around.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing! I'm coming!"

"Kay!"

17 raised an eyebrow. Nothing? Did he just say that?

Trunks crossed his arms.

"You wake up soon okay? It's been to long.. I'm bored" said Trunks as he walked away.

17's jaw slightly dropped.

"Why does he want me to wake up? What is the meaning of all this? He is planning something.. I know it.."

In the mean time, Bulma was busy as she was attaching some extra stuff to her new invention. Trunks already had given her a hand and stood crossed armed in the door opening. Bulma broke the silence with a question.

"Hey Trunks, did that thing move or something?"

Trunks yawned. Annoyed at his mother for disturbing him, he gave her a look.

"Don't know. Haven't looked yet. "

"Want me to do it?"

Trunks flinched.

"No! Mom I don't want you near that capsule! It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry honey, I won't.."

"I'll do it. I'm just going to read something in the lab, so that I can sense any movement"

Bulma looked up. "But you said that ..?"

"Trunks?"

Trunks had already disappeared. Bulma sighed and continued her work.

_To be continued.. _


	3. Games

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 3**

**三課**

Trunks was sitting under bright TL lab lights with his feet nonchalantly up on the empty table. He has been sitting in this position for a small hour now. Bulma usually wouldn't appreciate her son putting his feet up on the table, but she wasn't there. Nor did she bother him, because she was so tangled up in mathematical formulas and scientific magazines. She has become busier these last couple of years. Ever since all of her friends and husband were killed she dediced to pour all of her energy into complicated creations. She would work nights in a row and occasionally ignore her son. She would always apologize for her ways after she'd finish something and make it up to Trunks by cooking him something absolutely delicious.

Trunks felt relaxed in this position as he comfortably leaned in the chair. His dark jacket was unzipped and the awful TL lighting accentuated his tight chest muscles that were not covered by his dark tank top. Years of martial arts training have paid off. Trunks' body was like a beautiful classic sculpture. Every muscle group was perfectly trained and every muscle was rock solid covered in smooth, flawless skin.

As Trunks was calmly reading a book, his strong chest moved up and down, rhythmically with his breathing. Strands of lavender hair were hanging in front of his eyes, but that didn't bother him much.

He suddenly smiled softly and thought about his father and his vision of things.

"Books are a waste of time! A true Saiyan warrior would never throw away his precious time. Only Kakarot's kid would do something like that!" He chuckled.

He focused on his book again. He was actually reading something about physics theories. It was complicated stuff and hard to comprehend, but since Trunks was Bulma's son he too was a beta genius. Outstanding with numbers and excellent in technicalities he never had problems with these sort of subjects at school. If the weight of the world wasn't resting on his shoulder he would probably be studying at an elite university, but someone as brilliant as he didn't need a piece of paper to represent his intelligence.

Meanwhile in the capsule, 17 sat on the floor with his arms crossed. Fully aware of Trunks' presence, he kept pondering about the Saiyan's motives for being in the room.

Annoyed and irritated, the Android clenched his teeth. Feeling humiliated that he, the strongest warrior in the world, was locked up in this prison by some kid he used to beat up frequently. Trunks was only 15 when they first had met. Another taller Saiyan was always by his side and assisted him in battle. Who would have guessed that the little boy would grow up and would try to avenge his master.

With his eyes piecing into Trunks' back 17 raised an eyebrow. His eyes carefully scanned the Saiyan presence and focused on any potential movement. Even though 17 didn't see his face, he remembered every inch of it. Especially those intense, blue eyes.

17 quickly realized that the Saiyan wasn't a kid anymore. Not anymore, he was a man. An evil, twisted and .. man for keeping me here, thought 17 as he brought his hand up to his cheek.

If I remain quiet, he would still think that I am out cold. That would not do me any good. But If I say something? Or maybe he will just kill me. The Android shoved his black hair behind his ear and stared at Trunks' back.

Trunks wasn't paying any attention towards the slow movement inside of the capsule, even though he sensed it.

17 lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Damn Trunks..." he whispered.

"I want to hurt him." he whispered again.

"Judging by the sound you're awake Android.." said Trunks without moving a muscle.

17 remained quiet.

"Ow, are you the silent type? So, you think that this is a game or something? Because if you think it's one, you're going to lose." said Trunks as he pulled his feet off the table and turned his head facing the Android. His heavy boots touched the floor and the Saiyan glared at the capsule with a slight bit of arrogance in his eyes.

17 stared back and took a step back from the window and witnessed Trunks getting up and walking towards him. The man with that horrible grin was facing him. 17 blinked again and before he knew it Trunks was standing before him. Only the capsule door stood in the way of Trunks' anger and 17's boredom and curiosity.

Trunks crossed his arms.

"So Android.. are you afraid of showing me your face?"

17 took a step forward and laboratory lighting shined on his pale skin. The color of his empty, light blue eyes complemented against the darkness. They were piercing through like a shining aquamarine colored gem. The expression on his face was empty, yet mysterious. Even though he squinted with his eyes, they seemed relaxed. They were like the eyes of a predator and the eyes of something mythical and angelic.

Trunks, enchanted by this view was slightly embarrassed. His gasped quietly.

He soon snapped out of his trance and decided to get back to business.

"I guess that you aren't afraid.."

"I guess not.." spoke 17.

The two men looked at each other. Even though they've encoutered each other in battle several times, this certain encouter felt different. Trunks breathed slowly as dubious feelings circled around in his mind messing with his original plan de campagne. He wanted to teach 17 a lesson, but now that he was shook up by the mysterious beauty he felt like it would be extremely difficult to act as a dominant factor.

17 studied Trunks carefully. He was right, Trunks was no longer a boy who has interfered with his fun and games, he was a man who could calculate every move and come up with an ingenius plan to make his life a living hell. 17 placed his hands against the door and leaned forwards to get a closer look. He decided to act mellow and tried not to show signs of vulnerability.

"Don't try anything.." said Trunks with his low voice.

17 frowned.

"I already have, but anyway, are you planning on letting me go?"

"If you win the game.." replied Trunks devious.

"What game.. ?" said the frowning Android.

Trunks ran his hand through his silky hair.

"You answer some questions.." said Trunks as he backed away from the door and grabbed the chair that he was sitting on. He dragged it towards the capsule, turned it around and sat on it. He placed his arms on the chair-back and grinned arrogantly.

"Three questions for now.." said Trunks showing three fingers.

17 raised an eyebrow.

"One.. did you enjoy the look on the faces of the people that you've slaughtered?"

What kind of question was that? 17 looked at Trunks' dead serious face. He decided to answer the question.

"As a matter of fact, yes.. "

Trunks laughed.

"How typical, that's so like you Androids. I could never understand you. Your hate rage against us humans. I bet that you hate me right now and that you're thinking about how you're going to destroy me. Well, I've got news for you, I'm not human."

Trunks grinned and continued with question number two.

"What's your biggest fear?"

17 didn't answer. He stepped out of the light and slowly dropped his eyelids. That didn't stop Trunks.

"Oh.. you don't know? Hmm well let's see.. I do, let me tell you what I've heard. Yes that's right, I know what it is. You consider yourself the most powerful warrior in the universe, right?. You're so full of yourself, just like my father, you know Vegeta? The guy you've killed years ago? "

17 remained silent.

"Yeah, you remember. You guys both had a huge ego, both so proud. You didn't run away when Piccolo told you to. You just had to stay. "

Trunks' story slightly confused 17. Why was he talking about him in the past tense?

"And then.. Bam! Cell appeared, he came up right from behind you and got you in a strangle hold with his large tail. You squirmed like a helpless bug. Yes you did. Now comes the best part, so listen carefully.. he started sucking you up into that disgusting, oozing tale of his. You couldn't even move, you were numb and so pathetic that you couldn't even defend yourself. And the sound of it all, that was some nasty shit. The sound of crushing, melting metal. Melted metal parts just oozed out of his tale. It was so disgusting, man. And you screamed for your life as well. The sound of your voice, was like scratching on a hard surface. Well and then.. you became part of him, Cell, the monster that walks the Earth as we speak. "

17's shook his head in disbelief. He was convinced that Trunks was making this story up.

"Yeah Android, a terrible faith, right? Well let me tell you this, when Call catches you in his little grip.. I won't stop him when he'll be crushing your metal bones. I will watch the show! And laugh some! How's that?" Trunks' laughed, but the cruelty that was coming out of his mouth was something he would never say. Trunks, being a kind person, never tried to hurt someone, couldn't control his words. He sort of regretted saying all of those things, because he promised himself that he'd never become a second Vegeta.

"Never mind question three.. " said Trunks as he got up. He then picked up the chair and dragged it back towards the table. He placed his feet on the table like he did before and concentrated on his literature.

17 stood against the wall with his arm in his sides. That little story that Trunks told gave him the shivers. The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him. The feeling that Trunks was in total control was awful. The worst part is that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

--

A few hours had passed and both men didn't move a muscle until 17 decided to break the silence. He decided to speak slowly, so that his shivering voice wouldn't crack. Slightly dismayed, he peeked through the window.

"Hey.. Trunks?" he said, pronouncing the Saiyan's name with a slight bit of mockery.

"No." the Saiyan replied quickly.

"Hey Trunks.." tried 17 again.

"No."

"Let me go."

"Hell no."

"Why is that so?"

Trunks looked up.

"We haven't finished our little game.. " was all he could say. That wasn't the complete truth. The truth was that he was aching for someone to talk to. Living in this time was hard, most of the people didn't survive. All the Z-warriors as well, making him the only martial arts heavy weight. Loneliness and sadness were his only companions. And besides, talking to someone this attractive was only a plus. And he soon realized that he indeed was attracted to the Android. Trunks didn't have a gameplan yet, but he had all of the time in the world to come up with one.

17 stopped talking and clenched his fist.

"Damn you Trunks!"

_To be continued.._


	4. Attraction

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 4 **

**四課**

It was so unbelievably hot. It almost seemed like the think, dusty air inside the capsule didn't contain a single molecule of fresh air. Breathing was difficult; it was comparable to breathing through a thin straw. The lack of air would immediately make one become light in the head and make ones body exhausted and dehydrated. Being in the laboratory or in the capsule would be considered as pure torture, it made being in the middle of a dessert a more attractive alternative.

17 experienced slight dizziness and the weakening of his limbs. The anger inside of him motivated him to keep taking deep breaths of air. His anger was focused on Trunks, who has completely ignored the Android, the last couple of hours.

Trunks wasn't responsive at all. Pronouncing his name with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice didn't do 17 any good. Even though 17 craved for a simple, light conversation, talking didn't seem such an appealing option at the moment.

17 slouched and wiped condensed air off the widow. He sighed and wiped sweat off his cheek by using his right shoulder. He felt the back of his neck with his left hand and realized that he was soaking wet. Liquid dripped on the floor. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Being trapped in this sauna any longer might be damaging for his mind.

As for Trunks, he did not move, but just kept sitting with his feet up on the table. He was still reading his book, but also felt that the temperature had risen since hours ago. Trunks' black tank top developed huge sweat spots, mainly on the chest, back and underneath the armpits. It was the sweaty, manly look that guys get after an intense workout. He felt sweatdrops on his forehead and tried concentrating harder on his literature.

17 gazed out of the capsule window. Every exhale of breath left a condensed spot on the surface. He wiped it off every time he had breathed on the glas with an automatic motion. He slowly felt himself going inside and knew that he had to get out eventually. To make his life more pleasant the Android slightly dropped his head and reached for the knot of the orange bandana. He untangled it and let the moist fabric slowly whirl on the floor. He puffed and jerked on his white collar slightly. He then lowered his hands, grabbed his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. His white turtleneck followed and landed on top of the pile of clothes.

His well-shaped muscles were covered with sweat. His clean, hard, hairless chest was soaking wet. Every part of his body was longing for something refreshing. His muscular arms, his perfect abdominal and his perfect body all ached for fresh air or water.

He could not take this situation anymore, the heat was unbearable and 17 decided he had to do something about it. So, he eventually knocked on the window.

"No.." replied Trunks.

17 knocked again.

"No.." said Trunks with an agitated voice.

17 felt a huge vein swelling up on the right side of his forehead. He slammed his fist against the window.

"I cannot breathe damnit!"

Trunks sighed, closed his book and got up. Feeling slightly curious, guilty and sadistic he walked towards the capsule. He ostentatiously leaned against it with one arm and placed the other one in his side.

"Well, isn't it a shame" he said.

"Just, get me out of here.." said 17 with a slight sense of despair in his voice.

"Why the hell should I?" laughed Trunks.

"Because you have some sense of dignity, you little shit! That's why!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Flattering will only get you so far.. Hmm.. I don't like the tone of your voice, I think I'll leave to your faith.."

17 wiped the steam off the window and glanced at Trunks.

"Because you are such a goodhearted gentleman.. does this sound more polite?.."

Trunks looked up and met 17's gaze. He suddenly froze and couldn't do anything but stare into those empty, light blue eyes. Those eyes, so lifeless, so shallow and emotionless. Breathtaking.

But then, Trunks lowered his gaze for a third of a second and noticed that 17 had removed his clothes partly. His pupils widened as the observed the clean, cut, hard body. Trunks felt embarrassed for eyeing the Android, but he just couldn't look away. His hand trembled with excitement as he looked up and met the Android's gaze again. Wild, savage, Saiyan energy filled his body.

17 didn't blink as Trunks was staring at him. He just felt dizzy as the last bits of oxygen were disappearing from the capsule. 17 took deep breaths and tried to maintain his balance.

Without thinking, Trunks had a moment of insanity as he pressed a red button that opened the heavy capsule door. The automatic door slowly disappeared into a steal wall. Steam rapidly escaped from the capsule. Feeling the hot steam in his face, Trunks realized that being in that capsule in this sort of heat could be lethal for someone's health. Fully aware of the fact that he was taking a risk by releasing the Android, Trunks knew he had the physical advantage. So if the Android would try anything stupid, the Saiyan would be able to punch his lights out.

17 felt disorientated and inhaled an immense breath of fresh air. As he inhaled deeply, fresh air filled his lungs and cleansed his mind. Feeling overwhelmed by this euphoric sensation, he collapsed on his knees in front of Trunks. Leaning on his arms for support, the Android breathed in and out intensely. He felt himself coming alive slowly by every breath that he took. One usually never thinks about the fundamental need of air, but as survival instincts kick in, air becomes a desperate craving.

Trunks just stood there, as he was staring at 17's bobbing back. The well-built shoulders, perfect delta muscle, and the curved position of the back. The Android's sweat glistered on his back and Trunks felt uneasy as he was eyeing him so exuberantly. Trunks' jaw dropped slightly and the inside of this mouth and his throat became completely dry. His blue eyes observed the interesting, kneeling man on the floor.

17 began breathing more constantly and changed his sitting position. He moved, pulled his knees in and sat on his rear. He supported himself with his arms and titled his head backwards. If one would look closer, one would find this postion rather seductive. Women usually curve their backs and push their chest forward as they glance over at their prey with a stretched neck. Being in this position, the Android looked sensual as his rockhard eight pack tightened by every breath of air he took in. He then, unaware of his own sensuality lifted his head and his black strands of hair covered his light blue eyes. He hadn't noticed that Trunks was starting at him in a particular way, but he did feel the need to act carefully around the short-tempered Saiyan.

He didn't feel like being blown up into a thousand tiny pieces, so the Android decided to get up slowly and get dressed again. He moved some hair out of his face and decided to engage himself into a civil conversation.

"I guess I should thank you for this.." he said looking into the man's pools.

Trunks didn't respond immediatly as he was still in some sort of trance.

17 frowned, turned around and reached for his clothes on the capsule floor.

Trunks reacted to this movement in an instant and grabbed 17's wrist, thinking that he was up to something no good.

The Android looked up, slightly confused and met Trunks' dead-serious facial expression. Trunks pulled 17 closer and squeezed in his wrist by digging his nails into 17's artificial skin. 17 looked confused, actually didn't mind the sharp pain in his wrist and stared at Trunks. The men found themselves being in each others personal space. Their faces almost touched each other. Even though there was a tension in the air, the undeniable force of attraction was also present. This animalistic, second, primary instinct of men could easily urge any poor man or woman into doing things they've sworn they'd never do. Lust was an uncontrolable emotion; it dismisses rationality and strips one's mind of all things virtuous. It triggers a degradation from human to mere animal.

Trunks looked at 17's lips for a mere second as he looked him in the eye again. His heart pounded in his chest, making him incredibly nervous. But then, he decided to reach out for 17's lips with his own and place them on top of his. 17, with shock in his eyes, became numb. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder onto 17's. He slowly parted his lips as he was asking permission to explore the Android's mouth with his tongue.

17, still in shock, didn't refuse. He parted his lips slightly and let Trunks' soft tongue enter his mouth. As he also gently moved his tongue around, 17 felt numb as if every muscle in his body became stiff.

Trunks' hold on 17's wrist tightened as he began kissing him more wildly, hungry and curious of the unknown taste. 17 responded and the two tongues collided in a fierce battle for domination. It was so wrong, but it was so damn good. They sucked on each other's lips, circled around each other's tongues and roughly explored their boundaries.

After a few intense moments, the two men parted in shock. Both breathed heavily and didn't have a clue of what just happened. Trunks gazed embarrassed at the floor as he wiped saliva off the corners of his mouth.

17 took a few steps back, raised an eyebrow and did the same. He too felt embarrassed, uncomfortable and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Trunks shook his head and walked as fast he could out of the laboratory, leaving 17 behind.

17 covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head with disbelief. He was surprised. The man that was so cruel, dark and terrifying was now nothing more than a sexually active alpha male who hasn't received his daily medicine of uncontrolable, agressive sex.

Why was that lavender haired warrior so mysterious? He killed my sister, my world, then he locked me up in a capsule and watched me suffocate. Why did he just show this moment of weakness? 17 thought to himself.

"That was a proper 'thank you' I guess.." said 17 as he picked his clothes of the floor.

He slowly put on his clothes and scanned the area. He looked at the hellhole where he was trapped in these couple of days and swore to himself that there's no way he's going back in.

A slight breeze ran trough his hair as 17 noticed an open window. Bingo, a perfect opportunity to escape this madness and confusion and never come back. It would be the cowardly way out, but who cares. The choice between honor and imprisonment is easily made. He would just fly out of the window and go off to a place where no sadistic, yet irresistible Saiyan would be present. Trunks would never sense, touch or harm him ever again.

17 walked towards the window.

--

Trunks, still in shock, stared at his reflection in the mirror. What the hell was he thinking? His dead father would turn in this grave. These things.. are unacceptable. The martial arts code, minimal living, perfect control of body and soul, all these things vanished into thin air by merely looking at that being.

"I can't believe myself! I'm not attracted to men, this can't be happening. Holy shit.. but I.. enjoyed it.. it felt so good.. I can't believe that it would be so electric.."

"Oh no! He could escape!" said Trunks as he ran out of his room.

17 was standing by the window as he looked outside and smiled. Freedom must be lovely. Nothing could stop him now, he could just climb out of the window and enjoy himself in the world of fun and games. He could do whatever he pleased. Any moment now.. he would climb out of the window.

Any moment now..

He desperately wanted to climb out of the window, but something stopped him unconsciously. He titled his head charmingly to the side and began thinking.

He was very curious about the reason that made him stay in this place.

"I must be malfunctioning.. maybe my circuits got all screwed up.. "

Suddenly, a hard bang echoed through the room.

It was Trunks, who stood in the doorway, slightly out of breath. The sight of the Android's presence confused him. He could escape within moments..

"You're still here.." he panted.

"Well, I guess I am Trunks.. "

"But.. why " he asked 17.

The two men said absolutely nothing..

_To be continued.._


	5. Fear

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 5**

**五課**

17 never left the laboratory even though he could have easily. He just calmly stood by the window and gazed outside. His facial expression seemed spacey as if he was enchanted by the view outside of the room. The sky wasn't even that beautiful at the moment. Clouds covered the hot sun and a nice cool breeze was blowing through the Android's dark hair. Fascinated by his own motives for staying and his vanished anger, 17 rubbed his chin as he was lost in thought. The sky turned grey as the weather was changing all of a sudden. The grey scenery didn't bother the Android, but reminded him of his boredom and emptiness. They grey colour of the horizon reflected his inner state of mind.

Trunks was visibly suprised and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He actually felt more embarrassed than a couple of minutes ago. He felt as if he had to answer for his impulsive actions. He didn't feel like discussing his motives and he probably couldn't if he wanted it too, so he hoped that 17 wouldn't bring up the topic.

" I eh, thought you left.. I obviously couldn't let you do that " Trunks said.

17 slowly snapped out of his trance and faced Trunks.

"Is that because you would have liked to trap me in another lip lock?" he replied impudently.

Trunks felt his face becoming a light shade of red. Absolutely embarassed, he changed the subject.

"No, 'cause you're a danger to society. What's left of it anyway.. " said Trunks as he took a step closer.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the laboratory as Trunks walked towards the window.

As he listened Trunks getting closer, the Android tried to figure out why the Saiyan acted the way he did. He also found it very suprising that he didn't get incredibly angry and put up one hell of an energy shield.

Trunks stopped a small meter before 17. He shoved his hand in his pockets and watched the Android like a hawk. If he tried to do anything, Trunks would be ready in a heartbeat. In the back of his mind he anticipated some sort of attack. He had the pleasure of receiving these sneaky attacks in his countless battles against both Androids. He remembered kicks to the head, punches in the kidney and all of those elbows in the back of his neck.

But then..

"What did I do to deserve to be caught in that liplock of yours, Trunks?" asked 17 with his charming, elegant voice.

Trunks' jaw dropped slowly. Great. It seemed that the topic he would have loved avoiding came up anyway. He shrugged his shoulders and tried speaking without making his voice squeal.

"I, .. don't know why I shoved my tongue down your throat, okay?" he replied irritated.

"Such an eloquent and charming answer. Yet it does not completely explain your motives"

Trunks chuckled and felt himself being charmed by 17's sense of speech.

"I let you kiss me, because I was bored" said 17 boldly.

Trunks laughed nervously and placed an arm behind his head.

"And you stayed, 'cause I am so damn sexy, right?" he said jokingly.

17 slightly changed his standing position.

"I actually stayed because I am bored and do not know where to go yet."

"Who says you're going anywhere? And, you're not being your active past self right now."

The remark made 17 think. Trunks traveled through time and probably witnessed his so called death by Cell. Trunks' knowledge of this event intrigued the Android.

"Really, I find this hard to imagine. Well then, how active was my past self?"

Trunks crossed his arm and decided to speak.

"You were different, more aggressive, dangerous. It's all relative now, I could beat you in a heartbeat, so don't try anything. Your Frankenstein doctor Gero activated two other Androids. One including himself, he turned himself into one. What an ugly ba.. "

17 suddenly placed his thumb and index finger on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks

"I am fine. Do go on."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and hesitated a couple of minutes before he continued to speak.

"Well, my father Vegeta thought he was the greatest warrior of his time, so he obviously couldn't pass up an opportunity to fight you Androids, but even though I warned him the first time I appeared from the future, he wasn't strong enough. I came from the future to warn everybody about you Androids, so Gero's plan to activate you would fail. Finding this secret lab of his took time, and we were too late. He already brought you to life.."

17 felt a minor migraine coming up, but listened to the story.

"At that moment, my father blasted the door.. but guess what, doctor Frankenstein was dead.. I believe it was your doing.. "

"I guess he created a monster, did he not?" said 17 conceited.

"It's great that you have some sort of self knowledge, but the fact that you beings were alive made me incredibly furious. It made me nervous, because no one of my team was strong enough. I've seen what you two did to this world, I couldn't let you destroy the past. I wanted to fix the future. But.. you two.. left us standing there, powerless, as you activated another one of Gero's creations. Android 16. My father couldn't take this powerlessness. He challenged Android 18.. He.. I fought you, but I wasn't as powerful as I am now. I never saw you again.. until now that is" said Trunks.

"You mentioned some sort of Cell guy, what about him?" asked 17 as he was curious about his potential killer.

Trunks lowered his arms and gave 17 a serious look.

"He's killed you, and probably will kill you again"

17's migraine worsened and he looked at Trunks with disbelief in his eyes.

"Did you just say that I was one of the most powerful beings in the world? My superior technology could not and cannot be beaten."

Trunks raised the corner of his mouth.

"You were indeed punished for your arrogance. I didn't witness the event myself, but Tien filled me in on the gory details. You faced Cell so calmly, not knowing what would happen to you. Until he got you in his grasp, trying to suck you into his disgusting tail. You resisted of course, but you were no match. The screams, no one could help you as Cell's disgusting, acid tail melted every circuit of your body. You were burned alive and had become a part of that repulsive being.."

17's felt his heart racing by the mere thought of being killed in such a manner. His left hand slightly trembled as Trunks' story slowly humbled him. He bit on his lower lip and looked at Trunks with disbelief.

"I.. do not know what to say.."

Android 17 was visibly distraught. Trunks had noticed this and he felt slightly pleased with himself. On the other hand, he felt guilty for telling such a story. All the things that he's been put through by Cell and the Androids in the past still made him upset. The thought of challenges he's fought and nightmares he's seen still could break him emotionally. These past experiences left a permanent scar on his soul. Not only that, he still couldn't get past Vegeta's and Gohan's deaths. He knew that the man standing before him was responsible for their deaths, but he actually felt guilty for terrorizing him. And there was the fact that he was attracted to him. His stomach should be turning, but instead he wanted to feel out his own boundaries.

"Cell is no math for me now.. " he said.

"I shouldn't let you go, the things I've seen and have been put through were terrible. You were a part of my memories. I can't live with the fact, knowing that you're alive somewhere and that you'll pay me visit one day. Maybe surprise me in my sleep."

"Do not try to leave, if you hurt someone or attack my mother I will find and destroy you. I will hurt you more than Cell ever could. I suggest you stay put.."

The new information made 17 dizzy. He lowered himself on the floor and put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, then I guess I do not have a choice, Trunks. You should stop telling such awful stories, because I can tell that they are damaging your psyche as well."

Trunks lowered his gaze and realized that 17 was right. All of these memories bottled up inside were slowly eating away at his spirit. He could not share them with anybody, but had the urge to do so. He had the need to bring peace to his soul and he only could do that by talking to someone who would understand. Preferably someone as attractive as 17.

"I don't know if I can stop.. but you, aren't going anywhere. Stay put or you'll regret it" said Trunks as he left the room.

17 remained quiet.

_To be continued.._


	6. Instinct

**Whose game is it now?**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm SO warning you for a hotass sexy scene! Mature content! **

**六課**

The silence in the laboratory remained until next morning as the sun was slowly rising. Android 17 sat on the window pavement with one leg curled up against his chest. He rested his head on his right arm as he thought deeply about yesterday's conversation. Many things bothered him. For instance, this supposedly atrocious creature called Cell that was after him and his sister. He couldn't image being defeated and let alone being killed by such a being. He couldn't bring himself up to believe that the superior technology that defines his whole being could be beaten. He also felt like he didn't have a choice. He couldn't escape, and even if he would try to Cell would eventually create the same future.

He frowned and started making sense of his understanding of Trunks. He has granted him some freedom, but will he take it away some day? And what kind of game is he playing? Is he being sincere? Trunks' will to dominate made him furious as well as curious. But there is his whole appearance. He has a unique, overwhelming aura. But, if one would strip away all of these factors of what made Trunks himself, one would see an astonishingly gorgeous man. Even though 17 viewed the human race as inferior to artificial intelligence, Trunks was a defiant exception. With his hard body, piercing blue eyes and soft silky hair he seemed almost perfect.

17 never experienced emotions such as attraction. He was quite accustomed with emotions such as boredom, anger and excitement. The thought of having physical interaction with someone like that really made the android curious. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined feeling Trunks' hot breath in his neck as the Saiyan was digging his nail into the Androids wrists that were pressed against the wall. The Saiyan slowly lifted his chin and looked at the Android trough half shut eyes. He then lifted the right corner of his mouth and pinned his body against the Android's.

The Android suddenly snapped out of his short fantasy as the laboratory door quietly slammed against the wall. Trunks stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He looked tired as dark circles were visible underneath his eyes. Trunks couldn't sleep that night, because his own story reminded him of the traumatizing experiences he had in the past. These painful and dark memories kept the young Saiyan up the entire night.

17 noticed Trunks' appearance and hesitated before speaking.

Trunks entered the room and leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

"Long night?" asked 17.

"Insomnia" answered Trunks.

"But I'm surprised you didn't try to escape, even though I've threatened you, you could have easily"

"I do not have a place to go, people to talk, things to destroy. I have suddenly lost interest in that.."

"Just like that?" asked Trunks.

"That story of yours, I have to admit that it shook me up. Wanting a world of ash where one will eventually turn to ash is not an attractive one" replied the Android with his charming voice.

Trunks looked at 17 and sensed some sort of serenity in his voice. His gaze softened and hart pounded slightly during that answer. For some reason he really was fond of the Android's voice. The eloquent, calm voice soothed Trunks' confused state of mind.

"My story shook me up as well" said Trunks quietly.

"But I, hear it everyday inside of my mind.. every detail of those years. I went to the past to change the future, but all I want to do now is to forget.."

17 faced Trunks and pitied him as well as himself. He jumped off the pavement and leaned against it. He couldn't help himself for feeling attracted to this haunted human being. That body, lips and messed up mind. It's beginning to be irresistible.

Trunks met 17's eyes and kept staring at him. Both men felt some sort of animalistic, electric attraction for each other. Trunks felt his Saiyan cravings begging him to undertake some kind of action. Without taking his eyes of 17 he imagined himself ripping the Android's clothes off, grabbing his dark raven hair and shoving his tongue down his throat. During that sloppy, steamy kiss he would reach for the Android's belt and would unbuckle it violently. After throwing the belt across the room he would reach for the heat inside of the Android's pants..

17 interrupted Trunks' fantasy as he appeared before him. He stared the Saiyan in the eye and put his hands in his sides.

"Are you attracted to me, Trunks?" asked 17 with a perfectly calm voice.

Trunks felt nervous by this question as it appeared that the roles of the two men have turned. 17 had found Trunks' weakness and could use it against him. Trunks could be the loser of his own game. He refused losing and promised himself that no matter how the situation would turn out he would always keep in mind that he was in control. Trunks was a rational person, always trying to think before acting. Acting upon emotions was sometimes a choice that could resolve in death. Trunks promised himself that even in the heat of the moment he would always keep thinking.

17 stood closer to Trunks as both men's shoes touched.

Trunks' heart pounded heavily in his chest. His rationally was no match for this force of attraction. He felt like he was going to explode as the Android would touch him. The young Saiyan started sweating and breathing heavily.

The Android has noticed Trunks' state of mind and enjoyed it so much that his eyes started twinkling. He felt Trunks' hot breath touch his face and patiently awaited the moment when the young Saiyan wouldn't be able to resist him. He kept staring at Trunks with his pale eyes without blinking.

Trunks, who stared back at the Android, felt his hands twitching. It was like they were in intense pain or eager to viciously grab his target. Feeling slightly insecure, Trunks too waited for the right moment to strike.

The two men just stared at each other. The heat between them caused the air to thicken. The atmosphere seemed a lot like in the capsule 17 was trapped in. The whole situation seemed like an intense staring contest as both waited for the other to cave in.

17 closed his eyes and slowly lifted his eyelids.

Something inside of Trunks snapped.

Trunks grabbed the Android's hips and violently pressed him against his own body. He hastily pressed his lips against 17's immediately pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. 17 moaned quietly during that kiss as he allowed Trunks inside of his mouth. The men's tongues circled wildly around each other and hot saliva slid down the corner of their mouths. 17 placed his hands on the back of Trunks' neck and pulled the Saiyan into an even deeper kiss. Trunks' exhaled a breath of air through his nose as he dug his fingers into the Android's hips.

Trunks felt an overwhelming heat between his legs as he pressed his suddenly rock hard erection against the Android. As he felt Trunks' big, hard member against his own 17 too got a throbbing hard on. Trunks exhaled loudly through his nose as he reached for 17's black hair with one hand. He touched his perfect, silky hair for only a second as he violently grabbed a handful of hair and slowly pulled the Android's head back.

The Android didn't resist as Trunks pulled his hair. Their lips parted as Trunks quickly placed his lips on 17's neck and started exploring the artificial skin with them. Trunks used his other hand to pull on the red scarf that 17 had tied around his neck. Pulling on it hard enough made the knot eventually become untied. Trunks yanked it off 17's neck. Then, the young Saiyan curiously dug his teeth into the Android's thick skin of his neck. Quickly moving upwards, Trunks placed 17's left earlobe between his corner teeth and he didn't do this gently or carefully at all.

17 didn't mind Trunks roughness and he too grabbed a hand full of hair of the other man. His hips remained locked with Trunks' and it seemed like the two men were pressing against a brick wall with all of their might.

Trunks had enough of the taste of copper as he found himself also sucking on 17's earring so he placed his mouth on the Android's strong jaw line. Trunks felt himself getting wilder every second as he felt his Saiyan blood boiling with needs. His mind was perfectly clear, but his body seemed out of control and resembled the body of an animal trying to survive. His entire world focused on one thing: getting a release from this beautiful artificial being.

Stilling pulling on 17's hair, Trunks backed up his hips and placed his hand between their lower abdominal areas. He immediately reached for 17's huge bulge and felt it over his blue jeans. The android exhaled loudly as he felt Trunks' big hand on his private area. He pressed his hips against the Saiyan's hand and continued doing that until Trunks cupped it.

Trunks raised a corner of his mouth as he still was exploring 17's jaw line and neck with his lips. He let go of the Android's hair and used his second hand to unbuckle 17's belt impatiently. 17 raised his head and leaned forward, searching Trunks' lips. Trunks smirked and answered 17's kiss. They were trapped in a wild liplock again, but Trunks managed to pull the belt of the jeans in a single motion and drop it on the laboratory floor. He then began unbuttoning and unzipping the Android's jeans. The men continued to kiss electrically, as if they were possessed. They sucked on each others lips brutally, changed sides and wrestled with their tongues, never stopping to take a breath.

17's jeans dropped on his ankles revealing his black, tight boxer shorts. As he impatiently tried to step out of the jeans and take of his shoes off with his feet he began sliding his hands underneath Trunks' blue jacket. By pushing against the fabric Trunks' strong shoulders became revealed and the Saiyan clumsily took the jacket off. As it felt on the floor 17 began slipping his hands underneath Trunks' tanktop and feeling around his muscled back and rockhard abdomen.

As he felt artificial skin caress his body, Trunks felt he was going to lose control and simply implode. He never felt being touched like this before. Being touched by such strong hands and a body similar to his down was incredible. A body that could handle anything, physically.

Trunks began pulling on 17's shirts and hastily pulled them both over the Android's head. Their lips had to part in order to do this, but were immediately locked together as 17's white long-sleeved shirt and black t-shirt fell on the floor.

The almost naked Android put his arms around Trunks as he slowly dug his nails into his back. His razor-sharp nails caused the human skin to tear a bit and caused Trunks a slight bit of pain. Trunks enjoyed this feeling and began moving his hand towards the black boxers that were sitting so tightly around 17's waist.

The two men suddenly stopped kissing and looked at each other hungry as their heartbeats started pounding in a lightning fast rhythm. 17's slender and fine toned chest moved up and down slowly as Trunks placed his hand around his pulsing erection. Their eyes met and 17 dropped his jaw slowly and looked at Trunks through half shut eyes. Trunks carefully studied every corner of the Android's face and felt himself getting even more aroused by this hot view.

The palm of his hand moved around the tip of 17's member and got moist because of the salty precum. With his hand not completely dry now, Trunks placed it around 17 and started moving it up and down in a squeezing motion, moving the skin over the tip. 17 closed his eyes and moaned quietly as he dug his nails further into Trunks' bare skin.

"You're so hard already.." whispered Trunks as he fixated his look on the Android.

17 didn't reply. He was too busy enjoying being pleasured by the strong grip of his former enemy.

And enemies they were, thought Trunks to himself. He never could have imagined that he would be taken over by this strong force of attraction. He smirked, let go of 17 for a moment, turned him around and pressed his own erection against the Android's back. He reached over to continue his work and resumed moving his hand over 17's member.

17 relaxed slightly and leaned back against Trunks. He placed his head on Trunks' shoulder and moaned again. Trunks put his lips against 17's neck and used his other hand to explore his chest and flat stomach. The fingertips of the Saiyan caused the Android to tremble slightly. The touch of both hands were magically as one moved firmly up and down 17's cock and the other moving mysteriously around his body. Trunks' hand slid all over his body, never skipping or forgetting any muscle curve of the artificial body.

His hand began moving faster around 17's long cock. The android hissed and pressed against Trunks' body with his back. His jaw dropped once again.

"I'll put that mouth of yours to good use later.." whispered Trunks.

17 laughed.

Trunks moved his other hand around 17's hip and reached for his sensitive balls which caused the Android to gasp for air. The Saiyan smirked and squeezed them. The Android felt like he was on a verge of implosion and turned his head towards Trunks' searching for his lips. Trunks returned the kiss, moving his hand up 17's body again.

Having the Androind in such a subordinate position made Trunks harden even more. He could not wait for his own explosion. He couldn't take the heat anymore and began moving his hand even faster around 17's member.

17 reached for Trunks' hair and grabbed his neck instead as he couldn't reach further. He felt himself almost exploding. The heat around his member was too much to handle. He couldn't prolong the feeling anymore, he couldn't fight it anymore as he felt himself reaching the point of no return. He held his breath for a moment as his body stiffened. After a mere second his body twitched in sweet ecstasy and he released himself in and over Trunks' hand. He felt like if the room was spinning and everything he saw became blurry. He dizzily leaned back against Trunks and started breathing heavily in and out.

Trunks let go of 17 softened cock, still feeling unsatisfied because his own cock pressed against his pants like there was no tomorrow.

As 17 slowly caught his breath he turned around and looked Trunks in the eye.

"I give it to you Trunks, you Saiyans certainly know how to shake.. hands.. properly.."

Trunks began pulling his black shirt over his head. He smirked and placed 17's hands into his own.

"Are we going to hold hands romantically now and cuddle?" asked 17 sarcastically.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Trunks as he placed 17's hand on his belt buckle.

The Android raised an eyebrow and began undoing Trunks' belt and zipper with a confident smile on his face. The men looked at each other with playful expressions on their faces as Trunks cupped 17's face with his hands.

"I'm a romantic guy.. " said Trunks as he pushed 17's head down.

17, perfectly aware of Trunks' dominant position, and his own submissive position felt strange with this understanding. He decided not to think about that for a moment, because he still was a bit horny and intoxicated by the greatest handjob he's ever received. Above all, he was also curious about Trunks' Saiyan cock. So, he got down on his knees in front of the Saiyan and slowly began pulling off his dark grey skin tight boxer shorts.

As the Android pulled them off he glared at a massive, large cock. Only by looking at it he would be able to erect all over again, but he couldn't because it was too soon. Trunks' Saiyan crown jewels were utmost impressive as his smooth, long member almost reached his bellybutton. Its top glistered slightly underneath the laboratory lighting and the whole scenery amazed 17. He immediately grabbed it with one hand and ran his tongue across the long shaft.

Trunks' ran his hands through 17's hair.

"Don't tease me now.." he said.

17 grinned and placed his lips around the glistering tip, sucking on it.

"That feels.. so.. good" moaned Trunks as he cocked his head slightly.

The Android moved his lips around the Saiyan cock, trying to get as much as he could into his mouth. Even though he could never get all of it inside of his mouth he tried his best. In the back of his mind he still was impressed with the size. He was also surprised with Trunks' perfect touch, smooth skin and hot lips. He was only having an intimate moment with his guy for the first time, but he felt himself getting addicted to this Saiyan. His former enemy, the one who locked him up in a capsule, almost killed him and the one to blasted his sister to smithereens. He suddenly didn't care about all that, nor did he care anymore about destroying buildings or people nor did he care about revenge. The only thing on his mind was pleasuring his breathtaking man.

Trunks buckled his hips into 17's mouth as the placed his hand around the Android's neck. Not being bothered by the fact if he'd choke him, Trunks slowly fucked the Android inside of those tasty lips.

17 felt Trunks' cock going further down his throat making it hard not to gag. He didn't gag, because he enjoyed this thrilling sensation and tried sucking harder and placing his lips tighter around the Saiyan cock.

Trunks wasn't a one minute man, but he had a hard time controlling his climax. He felt so good and didn't want the pleasure to end early, but because all of the caught up frustration, tension and excitement he felt himself coming every minute now. He has never experienced something this intense and enjoyed standing tall and proud as his former enemy and object of psychological torture was brought down to upon his knees. He experienced the ultimate might and power. He too became addicted to this lust and forbidden attraction and wished he could stay like this forever with an out of this world gorgeous being pleasuring him.

And then.. he hissed. Trunks buckled his hips one more time into 17's mouth as he felt his muscles clench and spasm for a moment. He was already there, because he couldn't control himself. He came inside of 17's mouth, but because of the amount of his release it dripped down the corners of the Android's mouth and leaked on the floor. Along with it came all of his frustrations and nightmares. For the moment..

Trunks placed his hand behind his head and breathed heavily in and out.

17 spat everything Trunks inserted inside of his mouth on the floor and wiped the corners of his mouth with his arm.

"Do tell me Trunks, do you always have sex with your hostages?" asked 17 as he reached for his clothes.

Trunks looked at 17 a bit dizzy. He smiled.

"Damn.. Seventeen, you're so hot.." he replied.

"Seventeen huh? No more, 'Android'?"

Trunks then smiled as he too started reaching for his clothes.

_To be continued.. _


	7. Apology

**Whose game is it now?**

Working like an insane madwomen I managed to write a big chapter in a couple of days! Enjoy, and beware of explicit sexy scenes ;) .. Mature content!

**Chapter 7**

**七課**

It was still early in the morning as the two men were sitting behind the table and were looking at each other. They haven't talked about their erotic encounter, but judging from their content faces they both enjoyed their time together. Their dynamic also has shifted as they started appreciating each others company even more. Even though they were together physically for a brief moment they've managed to express their emotions and frustrations through intense body language.

Perfectly aware that they were both male and the fact that they've had sex with each other didn't bother either one of them. They actually viewed each other as examples of compatible physique and strength. They were a good match for each other as they both enjoyed roughness and not so subtle flirtation.

Trunks sat on the chair with his arms in his neck and glared at the Android with his dark blue pools. Even though he still was a bit drowsy from the sexual encounter his mind was fully active and wondered off to a dark place. It was filled with unpleasant memories from his past life in his own timeline and the timeline where he returned to warn the Z-fighters about the future. He was Vegeta's son and knew that he should toughen up, but flashes of battles lost and people killed managed to keep him up at night. And now he found himself in the position where he was savagely attracted to the being that contributed to his loneliness as 17 was the one who killed most of friends in this time line.

He thought he'd get revenge at the Android by locking him up for good, but he never thought that the artificial human would awaken such deep desires within him. Being with him made his see things crystal clear and made him forget about his losses and loneliness. After all of these years, Trunks finally found a resource to deal with his frustrations.

17, with his arms resting on the table, stared at Trunks through his vacant eyes. He too never could have imagined that the Saiyan would contribute to his exploration of other human emotions. Emotions such as intense physical pleasure and lust were far more interesting than boredom and rage. Shooting people and destroying infrastructure suddenly didn't seem fun anymore. He's done it for years, there was nothing left to destroy and since Trunks told that a creature called Cell would eventually end his life he became terrified. He worried about this Cell. If he's as strong as Trunks says he is, what will become of his existence? Is there really such a creature, capable of beating his perfect artificial intelligence? The Android thought of himself as the unbeatable creation, but was painfully aware of the fact that Trunks and Cell were more powerful than he could ever be.

He didn't know how Cell looked like, but he haunted his mind. 17 felt insecure about his fighting capacities and even though it seemed like Trunks was willing to let him go, he felt terrified of flying off into the world. He was scared and would never admit it, but he was also addicted. Addicted to a certain Saiyan who made him feel so good a few hours ago. He also thought about the potential emotional connection that Trunks would develop for him and that he would help him battle against this Cell character.

Trunks sighed, frowned and rubbed his eyes as his thoughts continued to create traumatizing images of his own death.

"Is something the matter, Trunks? You seem somewhat drained, and we were not even at it all that long" said 17.

The Saiyan smirked.

"You of all people should know that we haven't even reached an inch of our physical potential. But who knows, maybe we will soon." He replied.

"Coming on to me all ready. You sure do not waste any time" Said 17 as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Should you not get some sleep? You look terrible, even though you look absolutely perfect." Spoke 17 once more.

"I've barely slept since I've returned from the past. Many things happened to me and I'm having a hard time forgetting. I keep seeing myself dying over and over again at the hands of Cell. It's like I'm dead and never really was revived."

17 looked up, slightly shocked and frowned in disbelief.

"Are you saying that he killed you?"

Trunks nodded.

"He shot me through the chest actually. Right through my Saiyan armour. I remember falling down and everything becoming a blurry mess. I coughed up blood all over my self and felt my life slowly ending. I died slowly and painfully that day. I can still taste the blood and the hot sun burning on my face. I died that day for real." He said as he placed one hand against his forehead as if he started to have a terrible migraine.

17 blinked in disbelief. "I am sorry to hear that." He said charmingly.

Trunks got up slowly and leaned on the table with one arm as this hand still covered his face. He sighed and looked towards the window. The morning sunrays shined in his eyes and made him squint.

"Look, I'm eh, considering letting you go, but I feel that you sucking my cock isn't a sufficient loyalty test. I assume you understand that I don't quite trust you yet." Trunks said.

17 found that comment awkward. He felt that this potential freedom would get him killed and he also didn't have the desire to leave. He was also shocked by the fact that Cell managed to kill Trunks and is walking around somewhere. He felt the need to stay with Trunks, because it was necessary and because he wanted to.

So, he jokingly replied with: "I guess I'd have to go down on my knees more often then.."

Trunks laughed half heartedly and walked towards the window somewhat dizzily. He took a breath of fresh air, but his tired body caved underneath him causing him to collapse on the floor. His staying awake for days was rubbing off on his health. 17 got up swiftly, walked towards Trunks, who slowly managed to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position against the wall, bent his knees and looked at the Saiyan.

"Well, look at that, I am already on my knees for you. Are you okay?" he said.

The blue eyed warrior looked at the Android with one eye shut. He exhaled a huge breath of air and pulled his knees up.

"I'm just tired. But don't think that I won't be able to fight you"

The Android laughed quietly and positioned himself against the wall, sitting next to Trunks on the floor.

--

It remained quiet as the two men sat on the floor without making a sound. 17 listened to the sound of the cool morning breeze and the noise of birds coming from outside. He liked sitting at this current place and liked analyzing Trunks' stories. His mind sometimes drifted off to those passionate minutes a couple of hours ago. He was most impressed by the way Trunks moved his hand across his body and made him tremble. The thought of the grace and the power of the motion of those hands gave the Android goose bumps. The intense energy of Trunks' whole being was a force to be reckoned with.

Trunks felt tired since days as his eyes sometimes fell shut. He decided to stop fighting the weight of his eyelids and close his ceruleans for a second. He was tired of the images spooking around in his head and was so tired of the loneliness that increased through the years. He just wanted to sleep and forget. At that exact moment, his body became heavy and his head needed a place to rest. After days, he finally fell asleep. His head unintentionally landed on 17's shoulder with a soft thud. Trunks was out cold immediately and all of the muscles in his body relaxed.

17 raised an eyebrow and wasn't immediately sure what to think of this situation. He decided not to move his body, but look at Trunks instead. He gazed at Trunks' peaceful face that was covered in strands of lavender hair. He whispered gently "You are like a ghost, huh? It makes sense so am I, I myself once lived a normal life. And now, I am not even human. I guess you do not consider yourself human anymore. I see a resemblance between us."

Trunks didn't hear anything as he leaned quietly against 17's shoulder. 17 removed the strands of hair from Trunks' face with his other hand revealing his handsome facial features.

I guess my artificial intelligence does not mean anything now. I guess I cannot even get stronger to fight Cell, but you managed to get stronger since our last encounter of years ago. You were just a boy as my sister and I toyed with your beat up body. And after all that I have done to you, you still found the decency to treat me as a person. Even though I am not one anymore. I am starting to respect you for this. I now do not have anything to go home to, I can only fear for my life. But, you, you are so interesting and complex. I want to learn more about you. Thought 17 to himself as he looked at the young Saiyan.

They stayed in this position for almost a whole day.

--

Eventually, Trunks woke up, slowly opening his eyes and having intense neck pains. Unaware of where his head has been laying, he lifted it as he rubbed in his eyes. His head ached, because of the uncomfortable pillow that was 17's shoulder. He yawned and rubbed his head with his hand as he made his neck produce a snapping sound. It was already dark outside seeing that Trunks was out cold for at least sixteen hours.

He vaguely looked around the laboratory until he noticed 17 sitting next to him.

"So, did you have a pleasant day of sleep?" the Android asked.

Trunks frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I functioned as your very own pillow" 17 replied.

Trunks blinked twice and looked at the Android. "Are you saying I fell asleep here? Just like that?".

17 nodded. "It did take you some time"

Trunks sceptically observed the Android's face. He couldn't believe that he would drop his guard just like that and pass out on his enemy's shoulder.

"Did you see it?" asked 17.

Trunks stared confused into the light blue eyes of the other man.

"See what?"

"Yourself dying?" said 17.

Trunks frowned. "What?" he hesitated. "I.. no.. I guess not.."

The Android smiled. "Must be nice for a change.."

Trunks kept on staring at the Android as his heart began racing wildly. He knew 17 was right and he managed to forget his ghosts for longer than a minute. He actually managed to sleep without waking up.

17 got up slowly and began stretching his arms and back from the long sit in the same position. He snapped his neck and placed his arms into his sides as he stood with his back to Trunks. He wanted to say something, but hesitated for a second.

Trunks too got up slowly and leaned against the window pavement. Still sleepy and confused he pierced his blue eyes into the Android's back. He felt embarrassed for passing out like that, but was positively surprised with 17's approach towards the situation.

Suddenly.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"I eh, am sorry to hear that you died. I died too a long time ago." Said 17 as he turned around.

Trunks' jaw slightly dropped as he couldn't believe his ears. He once again pictured himself lying on his back underneath the hot sun, covered in his own blood, but remembered that 17 was originally a person. It was doctor Gero who turned him into an artificial killing machine. Trunks imagined how painful it must feel to have the inside of your body replaced with metal objects and waking up as a mere cyborg.

"Even though my life ended that day and I was created to fulfil a mission I never lost track of my emotions. I did not care much about being human or an android. As long as I could experience life's wonderful pleasures." 17 continued.

"That's why, I am sorry that I have killed your father Vegeta and I am sorry I have killed your friend Gohan"

Just like that. Trunks' hart skipped a beat as he was in shock. His muscles cramped up from the sound of those words. They took his breath away. His eyes stood wide open, but he couldn't speak. A part of him was enraged because the man who killed his father and friend used their names, but on the other hand knowing that the Android was apologizing for his actions made him feel like breaking down and crying. Instead, just a single, small tear rolled down his left cheek. He leaned forward trying to stand up straight, but his legs couldn't hold his weight. So, the young Saiyan collapsed on his knees. Memories of Vegeta and Gohan filled his mind as he sobbed quietly and forced himself to dig deep inside of his core. In the search of feelings he decided never to share with anybody. Going there was too painful and Trunks promised himself never to remember how he felt during the days that they were killed.

And now, the Android was apologizing sincerely. He never could have imagined that he'd ever hear those words. That apology meant the world to him, but he wasn't aware of that. He was too shocked to realize that admitting mistakes and forgiving is part of the healing process.

17 was shocked as well as he watched Trunks sob on the floor. Unsure of what to say he took a step forward and tried reaching out to the Saiyan. As soon as he stretched out his arm Trunks grabbed it. He looked up with his sad, glassy eyes and brought 17's hand to his face. Holding on to the slender fingers of the Android, Trunks placed the hand against his cheek. He sobbed and pressed his lips against it.

The Android was confused by this gesture and was nailed to the floor completely. He couldn't think of anything to do or anything to say. He stared at Trunks and anticipated his next move.

"You don't know what this means to me" whispered Trunks.

17 blinked twice and pulled Trunks off the floor. With his eyes wildly studying the Saiyan he felt his heart racing. Oblivious to the importance of his own words the Android put his arms around the Saiyan's waste and pulled him closer. He held him tight and placed this chin on Trunks' shoulder as he realized that he'd brought up a painful topic.

Trunks put his arms around the Android and leaned against him with his tired body. Feeling somewhat reborn he held the Android with a passion and gratitude. Never has he been such an emotional wreck and he hated himself for braking so easily. He simply refused being vulnerable in front of the Android that he's been fighting half his life.

Trunks shed more tears for his father and best friend. He didn't sob anymore, but let the tears roll of his cheeks freely. He felt grateful that he did get to see his father and Gohan in the past and felt grateful he could finally mourn their deaths in the future. Not feeling sure what to do with himself in the arms of a murderer he decided to forgive the Android. He couldn't admit it just yet, but he knew he had to it eventually for the stability of his own psyche. He knew that those words were a beginning of a new chapter.

A pale moon appeared from behind the dark clouds. It was dark in the laboratory as the two held each other by the window. Covered in moonlight, Trunks looked up. 17's eyes lit up at night. They became a mysterious aurora-like colour as they shined in the darkness.

"You spared my life, Trunks. I figured I at least owe you an apology. You treated me decently and I respect that. Therefore, I apologize for Vegeta and Gohan. The people you were close to."

Trunks studied 17's face carefully as he looked at him through half-shut eyes.

"Spend the night with me Seventeen.." he whispered softly.

As Trunks' tears finally dried up he let go of the Android and looked at the laboratory door.

"It's dark in here, the floor is hard. You've spent many nights on this cold floor. Don't you think it's time to lay on something comfortable like a bed?" he said.

The Android placed his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I could use a good rest"

"Who said anything about resting?" grinned Trunks.

The Android chuckled and walked towards the door. Trunks dwelled off in thoughts for a moment as he found himself struggling with attraction and morality. He was even more attracted to the black-haired Android because he was man enough to admit his mistakes. And he gave him credit for forcing him to dig deep, emotionally.

Trunks followed the Android outside of the Capsule Corp. laboratory. Trunks shut the door behind him and walked across the long corridor in search of his room. It was past midnight, which meant that all of the lights were shut off and that Bulma would probably be asleep already. Or not. She was probably too busy with her inventions and was working obsessively on one by pulling an all-nighter.

"Does this mean that you trust me now, Trunks?" asked 17 sarcastically.

"Don't get overconfident. Just because you've seen me frantic doesn't mean that we're best friends now" replied the Saiyan.

"Now, that is not a nice way to talk about someone who has been working hard by supporting that Saiyan skull of yours on my shoulder.."

"I'll show you hard, don't worry" teased Trunks.

Both men laughed quietly as they finally reached Trunks' room. Trunks opened the door and didn't bother to put the lights on. He slipped off his jacket and nonchalantly draped it over his desk chair. 17 looked around the room as he closed the door. The room was of an average size and there wasn't much furniture inside. Even though he couldn't see much because of the darkness, 17 noticed the white walls, big windows, a bathroom, a balcony door and a relatively large bed. He noticed that the bed hasn't been slept on, because it was made up tidy as if one could bounce a quarter of it.

Trunks lowered himself on the bed and placed his head on his arms as he lay flat on his back. His chest moved slowly up and down as he invited 17 to come sit next to him with his eyes. The Android observed Trunks for a moment as he was laying there looking irresistible and trying to seduce him with his hypnotic gaze. 17 wanted to walk up to that bed, strip all of his clothes off and engage himself in an erotic situation badly, but he could tell that Trunks couldn't possibly be feeling okay after their latest conversation.

The Android took a seat behind the desk instead and looked at Trunks playfully.

Trunks looked up. "Are you teasing me already? Leaving me so unsatisfied?"

"Underneath all of that sex lays something more complex than you are leading on, playboy" replied the Android as he placed his arms behind his head casually.

Trunks lifted his upper body from the soft mattress and slowly began taking off his black tanktop, revealing his hard muscles once again.

"Don't worry about that. Come sit here, it's way better."

"Coming on to me shamelessly as you are still feeling distraught." replied 17 as he slowly rocked back and forth in the desk chair.

"What's it to you? I had a moment. Big deal. Like you care" answered Trunks slightly irritated.

"You have told me that Cell will kill me anyway. I figured that I no longer have the desire to kill people at random. So I therefore have decided to mention that I should not have killed the people you were close to.. I"

"Don't be ridiculous Seventeen, I would never let Cell.." interrupted Trunks.

17 sat up straight in his chair, surprised by the fact that the young Saiyan would indeed help the Android defend himself against Cell. He lied when he said that he'd watch Cell absorb him and become perfect. Fact was, Trunks would never allow Cell to absorb him even though he's committed so many crimes. Karma was destined to become a bitch as the Android was supposed to get what's coming to him. Trunks was actually willing to mess with destiny in order to spare the Android's life.

17 got up from the chair and gazed at the Saiyan with a certain disbelief in his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that Trunks would protect him and was only trying to mess with his mind. He never had the intention to destroy him. Even though 17 was glad to be alive he couldn't understand why Trunks would let him live. Surprised, as he dodged destiny's bullet, 17 moved in a graceful manner towards the bed. He stopped as he found himself standing between Trunks' legs and looking down at the warrior.

Shocked by his own dangerous games of lust and desires Trunks quickly decided not think about morals and view 17 as the murderer of his friends. He instead reached for 17's shirts and lifted them up for a couple of inches, revealing the Android's flat, yet muscular stomach. Observing every detail of the perfect abdomen, Trunks placed his other hand on the Android's lower back and gently squeezed it. He then brushed his lips against the flat stomach and looked up to meet 17's gaze.

The Android was breathing slowly and enjoyed watching Trunks placing his lips over his bellybutton. Slowly becoming intrigued and aroused, 17 took both his shirts off and dropped them on the floor, exposing his perfect chest.

Trunks' hot breath on his stomach was merely the first domino stone in a long explosive chain reaction. The hot breath was slowly causing the Android's blood to run to a certain place between his legs.

Trunks took his lips off of him and pulled the Android on top of him on the bed by pulling at his waist. 17 followed the motion and positioned himself on Trunks. Supporting himself with his arms and knees 17 tried looking at Trunks through his strands of black hair. Trunks ran his hands over 17's back, feeling every muscle and every curve. He patiently and gently was preparing his bed partner's body for the wild energy that was stored within him. The Android moaned quietly as Trunks ran his hands over his back pockets and he gasped for air as Trunks pulled his lower body down against his own in a swift motion. Trunks buckled his hips and grinded his upcoming erection against the Android's. 17 lowered his head to feel Trunks' hot breath against his skin. Their lips almost touched and their hips rhythmically provoked each other into getting a full erection.

They eventually kissed. Wildly, as they did before. They sucked on each other's lips, playfully trapped each other's lips between their teeth, moved their tongues around each other and moaned quietly at the same time.

As much as Trunks enjoyed the view of the half naked, smaller man on top of him he felt the urge to dominate the situation and act like a possessive alpha-male. Impatiently trying to control the situation, Trunks flipped the Android over and positioned himself on top. To emphasize his domination even more he grabbed the Android's wrists and pinned them against the bed with his weight. He smirked as he kissed him again playfully and dug his nails into the artificial skin.

17 didn't mind the burning sensation in his writs as he was more focused on a burning sensation between his legs. Fully erected, he desperately wanted to press his hips against the Saiyan's, but couldn't reach them as Trunks was too highly bent over the Android.

Trunks moved his lips down towards the Android's elegant neck and gently, yet efficiently sank his teeth in the skin tissue for a second. The Android enjoyed this feeling and appreciated every move made by Trunks.

Trunks was getting impatient and brushed his lips over the smooth, hairless chest and circled his tongue over the erected nipple. With his wrists now free, 17 placed his fingers between several strands of lavender hair.

The Saiyan moved down, his lips touching the solar plexus and the very well trained abs. He placed his mouth over a sensitive area of skin underneath the Android's bellybutton and began unbuckling and pulling on the leather belt. He unzipped him afterwards and pulled his jeans off quickly.

17 lifted his upper body and supported himself with his elbows. Curiously looking down through half shut eyes, he witnessed a big hand caressing him over his throbbing hard on. As if he was enchanted by the magic of that hand he caught himself desperately wanting to push himself against it as hard as he could. Only a piece of cotton prevented that electric skin to skin touch. That piece of cotton was driving him insane.

"I have royal blood pumping through my veins, you know. I shouldn't be in a position like this.." teased Trunks with his low voice.

"Yes, about that blood pumping.." whispered 17.

Trunks slowly pulled of 17's boxers and looked at him being naked as he sat on his knees in front of him.

"Well now, I don't now about that.." said Trunks.

17 sighed and looked at Trunks.

Trunks grinned and ran his tongue over the hard shaft.

"You should be honoured" he said.

He grabbed the member with one hand and placed his lips over the shaft. He looked up with his cerulean eyes and focused them on the Android's vacant ones. He bobbed his head up and down slowly as he tasted the salty precum. He felt 17 harden even more inside of his mouth as he kept staring at him without blinking.

17 moaned and saw his cock disappearing between Saiyan lips every other second. He dug his nails into the bedcovers as Trunks moved faster.

As Trunks felt the pulsing cock brushing against his tongue and inner cheeks he too felt aroused. He felt himself swelling up and couldn't wait to be pleased himself. He continued sucking 17 for a good amount of time.

17 hissed through his teeth eventually, feeling himself almost reaching his climax. He trembled and couldn't wait to release all of himself over Trunks' irresistible face. But, Trunks being a tease, wouldn't want to end the night just yet. He moved his lips from the erection and wiped some saliva off the corners of his mouth.

"Damnit, Trunks" said 17 slightly annoyed.

Trunks grinned and got up. Unzipping his jeans hastily he revealed his rockhard member that was covered with the cotton fabric of the boxers. He removed them quickly and crawled on top of the Android. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other as Trunks eagerly wanted to push all of himself inside of the Android.

Trunks brought his index and middle finger to the Androids mouth, wanting him to suck on them. 17 moisturized the fingers with his lower lip before he began sucking on them. After a few seconds, Trunks removed the fingers from 17's mouth and placed them in his own. After adding extra saliva to the fingers he reached down for his erection and covered the tip with it. Circling with his fingers around the tip, Trunks leaned into 17's ear and whispered that he couldn't take it any more. He moaned with his raspy voice that he wanted to fuck him.

17 felt flustered by those words, but decided to relax and let Trunks have him. So the Saiyan positioned him between 17's legs and pressed his cock against his entrance. Feeling aroused and not caring much about hurting his partner he entered him with a slow thrust. 17 felt a shot of sensational yet pleasurable pain racing through his body. Trunks wasn't quite the gentle type, but 17 had a high pain threshold and could endure all sorts of physical agony.

Trunks' movement in and out of the Android was rough at the beginning, but became suppler after several moments. The tightness surrounding his erection felt amazing as it seemed like every cell of his body was stimulated by the smooth motion. He grabbed 17's legs and became caught up in his own zone of pleasure. Pumping hard into a body that wasn't fragile and almost couldn't be damaged made him thrust deeper and faster. He loved this about 17, his compatible physique and drop dead gorgeous appearance.

The thrusting finally became enjoyable for the Android. The roughness that was enhanced against his body became erotic to him. He also liked looking at Trunks spacing away and looking mysterious behind those strands of hair. Blood rushed into his unsatisfied erection hoping to release its content eventually. 17 bit on his lower lip and enjoyed the sweet pain.

Trunks' thrusts increased in both strength and speed, making the Android gasp for air. The Saiyan enjoyed dominating the smaller cyborg and enjoyed forgetting about his frustrations. His mind was clear and focused on his release. But as his eyes drifted off to the Android's unfinished erection he felt like trying to synchronize their climax. Thoughtful, he placed one hand over 17's cock and rhythmically started moving the skin over the sensitive top.

"That.. feels.. so good.. " moaned 17 as he let Trunks do all the work.

Trunks could make them both cum, because he was perfectly capable of doing the same motion over and over again without getting any form of cramp. His Saiyan body was capable of doing anything, so he pounded 17 for a large amount of time. He occasionally slowed down, because he didn't want the fun to end this fast, but felt that he couldn't postpone his orgasm any longer. The tightness was overwhelming, even for the Saiyan cock. He felt himself moving to the point of no return, so he increased his speed to stimulate himself a couple of times more.

But then. Sweat drops ran down his spine and off his face. He felt himself burning up and losing control. He didn't want to quit, but he had to because he was going to explode. And, then with a final thrust Trunks gasped for air and released himself inside the Android. He lowered his head as his seed leaked out of 17, but he never stopped his hand. He kept on pleasuring 17, even though he was overcome with ecstasy. He worked faster in the hope that the Android would reach its climax soon, but he too was already there. 17 cramped up and eventually released his seed over his stomach and Trunks' hand. His body quivered as he experienced his own rush.

Trunks collapsed next to 17 and lay on his stomach with his eyes shut. 17 sighed and relaxed his body. Breathing slowly he turned to his side and placed his head on Trunks' pillow. They looked at each other for a moment with naughty smiles on their faces until they closed their eyes.

--

Running around the house like a mad woman, Bulma carried a sheet of paper with formulas in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She calculated out loud through sips of coffee. Looking like a mess with her hair all messed up and clothes wrinkled she was fussing around the kitchen area.

She had these days where she'd invent something brilliant and focus all of her undivided attention on it. She'd work for days and days without thinking of her own appearance. She was a beautiful, well dressed woman most times, but caught in a scientific, creative rush she would look like a complete bum.

She had almost completed her brilliant invention, but had to calculate some final details. She also felt guilty for ignoring Trunks these couple of days. He hadn't cooked for him or asked him about the Android. She decided that she'd make up with her son by preparing a wonderful breakfast for him. She knew that he wasn't a culinary genius and probably was too lazy to fix himself something delicious and wanted to show him appreciation by serving him fresh squeezed orange juice, fresh coffee and a big breakfast.

"I got it! I'm brilliant!" she screamed.

Content with her calculations, Bulma pulled a pencil out of her hair and wrote a final number on the piece of paper. Tired of her fussing, she took a moment of silence and placed the paper on the table. She took a breath of fresh air, smiled happily and made her way towards the stairs.

Knowing that Trunks always got up early, she thought it wouldn't be bad if she would wake him up. Walking in a fast pace and sipping her coffee Bulma stood in front of Trunks' room. As she never knocked she just boldly reached for the doorknob and quietly opened the door.

"Trunks honey, time to wake up!"

To be continued..


	8. Guilt

**Whose game is it now?**

Warning.. oh well, you know the drill! ;)

**Chapter 8**

**八課 **

Bulma didn't immediately notice who was laying in the bed, because both men were covered with sheets and only strands of lavender and black hair were visible from the door opening. She then frowned slightly and covered her mouth with her free hand. Happily that she didn't wake Trunks and what ever girl she thought was lying in his bed up and absolutely embarrassed, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her gently. She suddenly realized that the room was drenched in the smell of sex and sweat and that Trunks was getting it on with some black-haired girl last night.

She sighed and shook her head. She perfectly knew that her son was a grown man, but didn't quite appreciate the fact that some random girl, that she herself hadn't seen, was lying in bed with her only son. She sipped her coffee as her thoughts wandered off to her own youth. She used to have guys come over to spend the night all the time when she broke up with Yamcha and didn't have the need to involve herself in a relationship. She decided back then that she'd fool around with all sorts of delicious men. She also remembered that her mother would just walk into her room at random moments and embarrass her with her stupid remarks.

She blushed as she quickly remembered how her son's room was filled with the air of sex. He was a grown man, she kept telling herself. Besides that, it was also time to pick up his life, now that their time was finally Android-free. Trunks has been through a lot: he traveled through time to bring Goku devastating news and became caught up in battles that weren't his. He's seen Vegeta and he was more than willing to make Trunks feel uncertain about his power. And now, he, being the last man standing, saved the world from the Androids. He needed this. He should live his life normal for a change, thought Bulma to herself. Even if it meant having an occasional one night stand at times.

She tiptoed through the hall and made her way down the stairs.

"Oh my god, how absolutely embarrassing" she said to herself.

"At least he gets to spend the night with someone. And lil'ol'me can't stop thinking about Vegeta. No man in the world can replace him. Gosh, I miss him so much. I'm glad that those Androids are gone now and he can finally rest in peace" she spoke again with a sad smile on her face.

--

"Damnit boy! Are you tired of living? Dropping your guard like that?" was the sound of a low voice echoing though the emptiness of a great, white void.

Being hit directly in the face, Trunks lay flat on his back. His long hair was messed up and his lip was bleeding from the impact of the furious fists of his father Vegeta. As he tasted blood with his tongue he felt disappointed by his speed. He was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to improve his strength, speed and stamina, but he felt like he wasn't progressing fast enough. Trying desperately not to look foolish in front of his father and eager to win his respect, the young Saiyan found his knock down absolutely embarrassing.

He knew why he wasn't fast enough to block that punch: it was the lack of focus and the impatience to grow stronger. A lot was resting on his shoulders as these Androids turned out to be even stronger than the ones in his own time.

He was been training with Vegeta for a couple of months now and being surrounded by nothingness provides one with the opportunity to figure things out. Trunks realized that he wanted to defeat the Androids more than ever and how much he appreciated the fact that he could spend some time with his father, even though Vegeta was a difficult man to deal with. Vegeta preferred to train alone; he liked doing intense kata's, push-ups and crunches. Some days he would let Trunks spar with him and that made the young Saiyan happy, but sparring with his father was always a brutal activity. And today, Trunks was lucky that Vegeta stopped after that punch.

Trunks slowly lifted his tired body of the floor and wiped the blood off his lip with his white glove.

"You're too slow, how the hell are you planning on fighting the Androids if you can't even block a single punch?" Vegeta growled.

"Sorry father, I was distracted, but I really want to improve my speed." Trunks said with an apologetic voice.

"Thuh, wanting something and needing to do something are different things." Vegeta said as he changed back from his Super Saiyan form.

This was one of these rare moments. Vegeta wasn't a talker, but defiantly a doer. And today he decided to share one of his peculiar theories of life. Vegeta, being a royal prince, lived for the fight and respect and honor in martial arts were more important to him than his own life. Seeing the fact that he found that Trunks was actually his future son, he decided to teach the boy a few important life lessons.

"You are distracted? Nonsense, how is this possible when you have a clear purpose. You're training to get your revenge. You should consider yourself lucky as I let you train with me. I cannot believe I was killed in that obscene future of yours. Those despicable Androids!"

"I tried stopping them, but they were too strong. Believe me I tried" said Trunks as he put his lack of strength in perspective.

"You tried? Don't make me laugh, boy! Trying and finishing the job are like night and day. When you're finished training with me, you'll be able to avenge every single person who died by the hands of those machines. Remember, honor is most important. You are the son of a Saiyan warrior, always keep that in mind."

Trunks nodded and decided not to talk back to Vegeta. His father's passion for respect and honor was hard to ignore. Even though Vegeta always bends back and forth to get things done his way, Trunks decided not to move heaven and earth to get his. He respected his father, but knew that he could never be like him.

"I'll work harder." He spoke.

"You better, now, prepare yourself for round two!"

--

It was eight o'clock in the morning and the sky seemed clear. Finally, a beautiful day full of sunray has come on the earth. It wasn't grey anymore, nor was it incredibly hot. It was going to be one of those summer days when people take nice walks in the forest or have picnics on grass fields. Waking up in the arms of your loved one on such a day almost seemed like a sugarcoated cliché.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and looked at his white ceiling. Feeling sleepy, he immediately tried to replay the dream he just had in his head. It has been a while since he dreamt, let alone dream of his father. Feeling grateful that he didn't have one of his usual nightmares, Trunks still felt uneasy about his father's words. All Vegeta could say during the time they spend together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, was pride this revenge that. Even though Trunks agreed with his father about certain aspects he felt like his monologues were beginning to sound like a broken record.

He turned on his right side and quickly thought about his so called Saiyan heritage. Even though he never considered himself as a Saiyan warrior, he also didn't consider himself as human. He hated thinking about those things, but his dream kind of forced him to. Annoyed with himself so early in the morning, Trunks forgot that 17 was lying next to him in the bed.

Slightly confused, Trunks stared at the Android that was still sleeping on his side with his face in his direction. Trunks stretched an arm and ruffled through his own hair. As his nostrils took in the smell of intense sex he remembered about his nightly activities with the Android. Sighing, as if he had slept with someone who looked drop dead gorgeous the night before and turned out not so appealing, Trunks got out of bed slowly.

Moving quietly, he stretched both his arms and dragged his naked and sweaty body to the shower. Before stepping into his private bathroom, he turned his head and looked at 17 again. As he recollected his thoughts of last night he felt exited, but he knew somewhere deep inside that he was getting himself into big trouble. At that particular moment, he decided that those black locks and that lean body were so worth it.

Slightly flustered, the Saiyan walked inside the bathroom for a quick shower.

After he cleansed his body of all the love juices that were spilled last night Trunks walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Feeling refreshed from frustrations and emotions of the previous days he quietly opened his balcony door. As a gentle breeze blew through his wet hair he glanced at the Android again. 17 still was asleep, most likely because he has been awake since forever. Trunks thought if it would be wise to leave the Android alone for a while as he went downstairs for breakfast. Skeptical at first, Trunks remembered that 17 didn't fly out of the window when he had the opportunity. He finally made the decision; he would go downstairs and have some small talk with his mother who he hadn't seen in days. Bulma, being a suspicious woman, would eventually start asking questions about his whereabouts and if the Android had already waken up.

Trunks got dressed quietly as he put on a clear boxer, some baggy grey pants and a white tanktop. Checking on the Android once more to be sure that he wasn't awake, Trunks opened the door and stepped out of the room. As he closed the door he yawned and dragged his feet through the long hall. The dream he had last night was still on his mind. Why, after all this time, did he dream about Vegeta's lectures on pride and revenge? Now, that he finally stopped dreaming about himself covered in blood? Was it some sort of bad omen or a warning even, that he wasn't fulfilling his mission? He sighed.

His thoughts were interrupted with the smell of fresh coffee. The strong caffeine smell filled his nostrils and instantly lifted his spirit. Forgetting about the fact that he hadn't eaten properly in days Trunks quickly made it down the stairs. Taking in all of the wonderful smells of food he noticed that the dinner table all set with fresh bread, cheese, fruit and many more. Blown away by the amount of esthetics, he didn't notice Bulma sitting at the table with a news paper and a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked freshened up and was sitting nonchalantly with her legs crossed. As she looked up at her son she supported her chin with her hand and her index finger was playfully positioned on her lower lip.

"Goodmorning to you too!" Bulma said cheerfully.

Trunks blinked once and placed an arm in his neck all embarrassed.

"Morning mom! Sorry, I got blind sighted by all of this food. Wow, what's the occasion?" he replied.

"Why? Can't a mother cook for her world-saving son properly once in a while?"

Trunks pulled out a chair and immediately reached for a piece of bread and a butter knife.

"I can get used to this! I'm so hungry!" he said as he smeared butter on the piece of bread.

"Yeah, I guess you worked up quite an appetite last night, huh?" she said slyly.

Trunks' heart skipped a beat as he dropped the knife on his plate. A load noise filled the kitchen. Absolutely in shock, he desperately tried not getting red in the face. How much did she know? Did she hear the moans? Was this a coincidence?

"Wha..t?" he replied quietly.

"Come on! You can't fool your mother, I know.." she said as she winked playfully.

Trunks felt his appetite disappearing. It would be a disaster if she knew that he had spent the night with the Android. He felt extremely nervous and couldn't control the blood that was filling his face. He began sweating and couldn't even reply to his mother's comments.

"Why are you embarrassed? So, will that girl be joining us for breakfast or what?" Bulma replied, thinking she was so clever.

Trunks swallowed and frowned. Getting more nervous by the fact that he didn't have an idea what Bulma was saying he said: "Girl?"

"Oh my god, Trunks! Don't you even know her name? I didn't raise you to be a player! Shame on you! Look, I'm sorry I walked in your room this morning; I shouldn't interfere with your business, but on the other hand I guess I should. Well, I saw some black hair sticking from underneath the covers and since your whole room smelled of sex I decided not to wake you. But, this house isn't a brothel! Remember that." She chattered in a high tempo.

Trunks' eyes widened. As he put one and one together he realized that Bulma didn't know that it was the Android who was lying in his bed. Feeling lucky as hell that she thought that he had some sort of casual sex with a random girl, he picked up the knife. Laughing quietly about the fact how lucky he was, he agreed with his mother.

"Don't you knock, mom? I'm allowed to have some privacy, right?"

"Yes, I know. I know. I'm sorry, it just doesn't sound like you. So, is your girlfriend coming down or what?" she said as she caught her breath.

"Well, she's the shy type. She's already left. She uh, doesn't like making things complicated." He replied in a quasi-serious voice.

"Oh my god! You shouldn't be involved with those kinds of girls!" she said as she shook her head.

"What? She didn't even use the door? How vulgar, Trunks!"

He laughed at his mother who was being extremely naïve. She was a rocket scientist and everything, but at times she just seemed like a little schoolgirl.

"No, I flew her home like a real gentleman." He said as he sipped his coffee.

She also took a sip from her coffee and decided to stop sounding like Chi-Chi. She sighed and smiled at her son.

"Well, at least you get to spend the night with somebody. As for me, I can't stop thinking about Vegeta. I guess it's the fact that everything's all over, with the Androids I mean. Your father can finally rest in piece, right?" she said as she lowered her gaze to her newspaper.

Trunks dropped his gaze as well. He looked at his mother with a sense of guilt. She thought that everything was over and that the man she loved so much finally was avenged, but she didn't know that her son spend all night with her husband's killer. A killer he considered forgiving and a man he was addicted too. 17 coming into his life brought him a piece of mind as he finally managed to get some proper sleep and so on.

Trunks rubbed his eyes out of frustration and placed his middle and index finger between his eyes. Bulma immediately had noticed that he was staying in that position for too long, so she decided to speak up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Trunks immediately lowered his hand and reached for his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm fine.."

"You look fine. I haven't seen you like this since you left for the past. You don't have bags underneath your eyes anymore, you look healthy and lively. Gosh, I don't know if this has to done with peace on earth or your girlfriend?" she said with a high pitched voice.

He blushed immensely, against his will.

"Come on, mom. Stop interrogating me about that! So, what have you been up to?" he said to change the subject.

"Ok ok, as you already know, your mother is a genius! The project I was working on, I finally finished the calculations! They're right there on the table, you should check 'em out! Or double check it, seeing you're just as brilliant as me!" she said proudly.

Trunks reached for the piece of paper that was lying on the table and quickly observed all of the x's, y's and numbers. Looking impressed he nodded twice.

"That looks good, I'll check it out later. This engineering plan will sure help out rebuilding the city quickly. I'm glad that Capsule Corp.'ll have a big role in restructuring the city" he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, even though we can't bring our friends back to life, we can at least bring the city back. Oh wait, speaking of capsules, what's going on with that Android you got locked up?"

Choking on his sandwich, Trunks tapped his chest as he tried not to suffocate on his piece of bread. After a few coughs, he nervously looked up at his mother.

"Uh.. yeah.. he uh.. is kind of aggressive towards me 'cause I locked him up. So, I eh, decided to let him cool off for a couple of days. After that, I want to extract some data from him, to uh, you know study" he babbled.

"That sounds interesting, can I look at that data too?" Bulma asked as if her hands were itching for another project.

"What? No. Don't go near that capsule, mom. It's too dangerous" he talked nervously as he couldn't wait to escape from the kitchen.

Stuffing his face quickly and not feeling comfortable lying to Bulma, Trunks decided to finish breakfast quickly to prevent his mother from asking him other stuff. Feeling full eventually, Trunks got up swiftly and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom! That was great" he yelled loudly.

Bulma, like being hit by a hurricane, turned her head and waved at her rushing son.

"Hey wait! Trunks! Check my numbers, okay!" she yelled as he picked her calculations off the table.

Trunks rushed back into the kitchen, grabbed the piece of paper out of his mother's hands and nodded with consent.

"Yeah, sure!" he yelled on his second way out of the kitchen.

With his forehead covered in sweat, Trunks ran up the stairs. As he reached the second floor he tried to catch his breath and relax. He shook his head as he sighed out loud as if he was almost caught red-handed in doing something he shouldn't. Even though that was the actual truth, Trunks decided to never tell his mother about the disrespectful act that he had committed. He was also upset by the unconscious guilt-trip that Bulma was giving him. She talked about Vegeta, how there's finally peace on earth and how proud she was of him for destroying the Androids. Oh yes, not only has he done that, but he ended up in bed with his father's murderer. Trunks refused to think about this matter in terms of mortality, not now, he needed more time to find some balance in his life.

Shaking his head in disbelief about his ability to lie to his mother and how lucky he was that she didn't realize what really was going on, Trunks entered his room. He placed Bulma's calculations on his desk as he decided that he'd check them out later, he rubbed his eyes unaware of the fact that his bed was empty.

He noticed his empty bed only after a couple of minutes as he began panicking for the third time this morning. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like an idiot for trusting the Android. Walking around his room frantically, all sorts of thoughts went through his mind. Did 17 wait for the perfect moment to escape? Should he be extra careful? What if he's gone downstairs and is going to hurt his mother?

Having no idea what to do about this situation, Trunks felt a soft breeze stroking his hair. Immediately looking at the balcony door, he decided that he should scan the area from the sky. The young Saiyan pulled aside his balcony curtain and ran to his big space. But then, he froze instantly, as he saw Android 17, covered in a mere towel around his waist standing with his back turned.

It appeared that 17 took the liberty to take a shower, wipe his soaking wet body off with Trunks' towel and stand around half naked on the balcony. His wet hair seemed longer than usual and remaining drops of water were gliding down his artificial skin. He looked so seductive, even from behind, with his perfect, slim body.

Trunks laughed quietly as he shook his head.

"I like your view, Trunks. I hope you do not mind that I invited myself into your shower. I honesty feel like I am a prisoner in a five star hotel" said the Android charmingly.

"I like your view as well.." said the Saiyan as his eyes ran over the naked back.

17 turned around and revealed his chest. Drops of water from his wet hair ran one at a time over his collarbone and stomach. He smirked at Trunks.

"I actually thought you'd left. And once again, you didn't. This is a morning full of surprises" said Trunks again.

"I am enjoying myself in your company. Why is it a morning of surprises?" said the Android as he leaned against the balcony edge with both arms.

"My mother was in my room this morning. She'd have a heart attack if she'd see us together."

"Sounds exciting.."

"Don't joke about this Seventeen. You have no idea what it would do to her" said Trunks as he approached the Android.

"Well Trunks, I recall you starting.. this. And now I am reduced to being your little secret. Rather humiliating." 17 spoke with a slight bit of irony in his voice.

"Secret? You're my prisoner.." said the Saiyan as he placed his arms around the Android and pulled him closer. He then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I can do what ever I want with you.." he said as he placed his lips on the Android's clean neck.

17 observed Trunks with his light blue eyes.

"Is that so?" he whispered.

Trunks enjoyed being the dominating factor. He liked controlling this artificial being and acting out his primary desires. His body soon ached for more skin contact and rough sex as if it was addicted to some sort of drug. He perfectly knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't control himself, when he was with the Android all problems seemed to disappear.

Why was he desperately searching for something positive in this machine? The one who killed all of his friends? It was something about those dead eyes and that body that aroused the Saiyan so much it hurt. He wanted to have him, again.

Trunks looked up and placed his lips on 17's. Kissing him playfully he pulled him inside the room. Holding on to the towel he couldn't wait to remove, Trunks reached for his desk chair with his hand. As he pulled the chair out he positioned himself on it and pulled the half naked Android on top of him.

17, who was sitting on the Saiyan's lap and looking him in eye, was once again amused by Trunks' sexual creativity and let himself fall under his control. Enjoying Trunks' hand over his naked back, 17 placed his arms around Trunks' neck and leaned in closer so that both men's foreheads touched. They stared into each other's eyes and enjoyed their hot breath on their faces. They knew what this would lead to and craved for it with a passion. Trunks ran his hands over 17's lower back and slyly guided them underneath the bath towel. It was the first time he had touched 17's perfect ass, because he was always busy with pleasuring other bodyparts of the artificial human. As every other part of his well-trained body, his ass was firm muscle. Trunks began feeling aroused by this touch, because achieving this sort of body shape says a lot about a person who trained incredibly hard to get this far.

17 leaned back and started pulling on Trunks' white tanktop in order to feel the Saiyan's rock-hard chest. After he pulled the cotton over Trunks' head he leaned forward again and pressed his own chest against his. The mere touch of each other's skin gave both men shivers down their spines. Both of them slowly started to get an immense erection.

Trunks pressed 17's pelvis against his own and felt blood filling his member. The Android, merely covered in a towel, rubbed his upcoming erection against Trunks' and slowly rocked on his lap. Trunks dug his nails into artificial skin, like he did the previous times and hissed through his teeth. After they grinded their bodies against each other for a couple of moments both men became fully erected. Looking at each other with a sense of naughtiness in their eyes they knew things would start heating up now.

--

"So you agree with my concept? .. Wonderful!" was the sound of Bulma's voice on the cell phone. That same morning she finished her research, she couldn't wait to call her associate and tell him about her wonderful engineering proposal. Capsule Corporation was not only a capsule company, but also a company that always had contributed to the infrastructure of the city. During the lack of employees during the reign of the Androids, Bulma was forced to revive her business as the CEO of Capsule Corp. All big decisions, inventions and contacts were made by her. Now, she was talking to a major construction company that agreed to do business and to use her high-tech engineering techniques.

She nodded as she listened to her associate's euphoric reaction. She knew that her project would get her some profit to invest into her business once again and that the city would turn out wonderful. Buildings will be restored in a heartbeat, roads and traffic will become more sufficient and public places will be better than ever.

"Those are my final findings. I guarantee a success formula! I'm so existed! .. you want me to fax you a copy?" she asked as he looked around the diner table. Skipping through her newspaper with one hand, she was looking for her calculations that she left on the table an hour ago. She slightly panicked when she couldn't find the piece of paper, but relaxed as soon as she remembered that she gave it to Trunks.

"I gave my numbers to Trunks, so they must be in his room. I'll go fetch them quickly" she said as she walked out of the kitchen in a fast pace.

"Yes, Trunks was the one. You can't imagine how proud I am of my heroic son, because of him the Androids finally disappeared. .. I know. .. And a genius like his mother." She bragged.

Skipping up the stairs quickly she showed some interest in her associate's private life.

"How's the wife and kids? .. Really? Aren't they growing up quickly!" she walked through the long hall to Trunks' room.

"I'll just grab the paper real quick, hold on" she said as she opened the door.

…

She dropped the phone, because her body froze as she encountered an image that forever would be burned into her retina.

"Ms. Brief? .. is everything okay?" was the sound of the voice on the other side of the phone line.

_To be continued.. _


	9. Rejection

**Whose game is it now?**

It took me some time to finish the chapter, but trying to move to another country might do this to somebody. I hope that you won't experience this chapter as boring though..

**Chapter 9**

**九課**

Bulma just stood there, frozen, as if every cell of her body had become numb. Her motor skills failed tremendously from the moment she opened that door and laid her eyes on them. She dropped the phone and cut off her important call, because her muscles refused to keep holding the weight of the cell phone. The pupils of her blue eyes turned into mere dots and she got the feeling as if she couldn't breathe. She also couldn't believe her eyes and wished to the stars above that they were deceiving her, but they weren't. It was her son, Trunks, who was leaning backwards in his desk chair, with half of his body exposed, together with the murderer of the love of her life.

Her eyelids started twitching by the mere sight of that compromising position. She immediately understood the context of that situation and felt absolutely disgusted. Her stomach started turning and she wanted to throw up by the mere sight of their body positions. Trunks, with his nails digging into the Android's hips, whose eyes were filled with lust and desire for that machine and the Android, whose lips were curled around her son's jaw line. What a fool she was. It was them this morning. They were together in bed, underneath her roof, in the house where she grew up and spend the best moment of her life.

"Ms. Brief? .. Hello?.." echoed through the room.

Her jaw slightly dropped and the muscular failure seemed to have taken control of her knees. Feeling disorientated by what she encountered and not wanting her legs to cave in, she searched for balance in the door opening. She closed her eyes with one hand and leaned against the door opening with the other. She then whimpered and was for the first time in her entire life, completely speechless.

Trunks' heart skipped a beat as he witnessed his mother standing in the door opening. All of his muscles also tensed up and he felt like he was just shot through his stomach. The sense of surprise immediately made room for shame and guilt. He felt ashamed that his mother witnessed him in this moment of weakness. He couldn't comprehend how he would start explaining himself.

He pushed 17 off his lap, got up quickly and grabbed his shirt of the floor without looking at his mother. He couldn't look at her and couldn't get his eyes to meet with hers. He took a step forward and anticipated any kind of response.

"I'll call you back later.." said the voice on the phone as it faded away.

She then looked up with her blue eyes filled with disgust and confusion. Few tears started to run down her cheeks, but she didn't want to cry. She wanted to react as her usual self by expressing her frustration and rage.

"In my own house.." she spoke with a tone that was more lower than usual.

She eventually managed to straighten her body and stay firm on two legs. With a false sense of confidence she made it seem like she finally got her limbs under control.

"This morning.. in bed.. it was you two.." she said as she looked at Trunks with her disappointed pools.

Trunks put on his shirt and looked up with his chin pressed against his chest. Eyes filled with shame eventually found the courage to meet her gaze. He felt like he was an inch tall and just wanted to sink in the floor. He couldn't bring him self up to react.

17 positioned his arms on his sides and looked at her with his head slightly cocked to the side. Fascinated by her reaction, he immediately decided for himself that he didn't care much about her feelings. He felt irritated by the fact that she disturbed them. Desperate to say something stingy he eventually decided to wait for her reaction.

Bulma looked at the Android and shook her head in disagreement.

"With that monster? Are you insane! Have you forgotten what he's done? He killed thousands of innocent people, and for what? For his own pleasure! He almost killed you! How can you even be in the same room with him!" she shouted.

Trunks yet again didn't react. He avoided his mother's gaze once more and stared with a blank look at the floor. The most nightmaresque worst-case scenario just happened and he felt like he couldn't flee or fight.

She placed a hand on her chest and inhaled several breaths of air.

"Vegeta would turn in his grave! How can you do this to the memory of your father! Have you no dignity.. I didn't raise you to be like this.. how could you Trunks.. how could you?" she said.

17 raised an eyebrow and felt his erection disappearing. Absolutely annoyed with Bulma's affectation he thought that she what out of line. Although he wanted to stay out of the situation at first, he felt like saying something annoying that would compensate for his vanished erection.

"Are you not overreacting? You should not talk to your son in that matter" he spoke.

Feeling herself getting more angry by this interference Bulma felt a huge vein swelling up on her forehead.

"Don't you talk about my son! You disgusting monster! You're nothing but a coldhearted murderer! How dare you come into my house and put your hands on my son!" she yelled and pointed her finger at the Android.

17 chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He didn't feel offended by her name callings, but by her damn moralistic speech.

"Believe me, he was the one who could not keep his hands of me.." he said to put some gasoline on the fire.

Trunks frowned and looked at 17 aggravated.

"Damnit Seventeen, don't fucking say that. Stay out of this." he interrupted him.

Bulma shook her head in disgust by the mere sound of their voices interacting.

"What's this, you actually call him by his name! Are you telling me you're in love with him? Are you in love with him?" she asked in hope of getting a negative answer.

Trunks looked at this mother and frowned. Thinking about her question and his understanding of his relationship with the Android he hesitated before he answered her accusations.

"Wh.. what? No!" he replied.

17 crossed his arms and pouted sarcastically. He once again wanted to say something, but looked at Trunks instead. He realized that he never thought about how he felt for the Saiyan. They've only experienced lust for each other and they had some minimal conversation about serious themes. Trunks being in love with him and vice versa? He thought that it was an interesting theory to ponder about.

"You lied to my face! And what's worse, you said you were going to experiment on him. Well, now I sure as hell know what you meant by that" she continued.

With one foot facing the exit, Bulma looked at both men and felt shivers running down her spine. She couldn't even explain the sense of repulsion and disappointment she felt at that particular moment. She also felt that she couldn't stay in this room any longer, she too wanted to run away from this situation and pretend that nothing has happened. She feared that if she'd stay much longer that she never would look at her soon the same.

She wiped a tear of her cheek and walked backwards, ready to flee from the situation.

"The way you were looking at him, Trunks. He killed Gohan, have you forgotten the day you found his cold, dead body?" she said through gasps of air.

Trunks felt himself getting upset about the things she was saying. And the worse part was that she was absolutely right. How could he get himself in to such a mess? Hoping to calm his mother down he walked towards her as he thought of something soothing to say.

She flinched as he approached her and took another step back. As she almost tripped over her own feet, turned around and began running towards the stairs.

"Mom wait!" Trunks yelled as he chased her in a slower pace.

"I.. I can't be here right now" she replied as she moved down the stairs in a rapid pace.

"What are you saying?" he said as he followed her nervously.

"I have to leave this house! I can't be here anymore, I have to think. Don't follow me!" she said as she frantically began searching inside her handbag. Because of the adrenaline rush that was racing through her body she dropped half the content on the floor. Bending her knees quickly she looked for her hovercraft keys. As she found them, she hastily moved towards the door as she almost tripped over her feet again.

Trunks, unsure of what to do, walked behind her slowly in the hope that she wouldn't do anything stupid. He wanted to stop her on one hand, but understood her reaction on the other. When he witnessed her opening the front door he knew she was serious about leaving.

She ran out of the house and towards the garage. It was obvious that she'd go for a drive. She already knew that she wanted to go to the Kame House and escape from reality for a moment.

"Wait!" yelled Trunks from the door opening. But she wouldn't listen. The machine engine started working after a few moments and the hovercraft raced away from the Capsule house in an incredible speed.

"Damnit!" he screamed and slammed his fist into the front door. Because of his improved powers his fist perforated the door with a great impact. Cursing underneath his breath the young Saiyan ran his hands through his hair and looked around nervously. He told himself that the last couple of days seemed surreal, emotional and anticlimactic as the same time. He couldn't believe he ended up in this nightmare of all consuming shame and guilt. He felt like every time his mother would look at him in the future she'd picture him together with 17. She'd always imagine him with that particular look on his face. He felt stupid for ignoring the dream he had the other night. It must have been a sign or a warning of him overstepping forbidden boundaries. He never should have pushed that button in order to open the capsule.

He felt the urge to think and he most defiantly wanted to leave the house where all of these bizarre things have taken place. He had to remove himself from the situation and reflect up on his actions. With that thought in mind he walked out of the house, without closing the door, and took off in the air. Unsure of where he wanted to go, he just flew off in a random direction at an incredible speed.

South City was still an empty, devastated place as most infrastructures were damaged by the Androids. Tall buildings, amusement parks and national monuments were nothing more than a pile of rubble. People's possessions and homes in which they've probably invested all of their money were gone. Gone because, _they_ were bored. Destroying people's hopes and dreams just for the fun of it is a vile act that shouldn't be left unpunished.

Trunks looked around and felt his heart aching by the mere sight of the post-apocalyptic view of the city. The future of all those people was resting on his shoulders and he was the one who's suppose to close this dark chapter of humanity's suffering. He still hasn't managed to do this because he couldn't control his emotions. His gaze scanned a grassy area with only a couple of trees left in tact. They were probably in good shape because the Android didn't see the amusement of destroying them as well. He decided to fly towards on of those trees and have his moment of peace.

As his heavy boots touched the ground he once again looked around. He had to imprint the image of the destroyed city into his mind in order to admit to himself that he wasn't acting correctly. He leaned against the tree and lowered himself to the grass. The moment he sat down he immediately remembered the look on Bulma's face again as she caught him red-handed in that compromising position. Her eyes showed absolute disgust and disapproval as she realized what her heroic son was up to these couple of days. She should have never seen him during that weak moment. The moment when his mind became absolutely clear and carefree, because when he touched the artificial skin of Android 17 he didn't perceive the world around him. It's like time stopped at that moment as two beings are consumed by each others energy. Who wouldn't want to be in such a state of mind of pure escapism?

But, the look in her eyes pierced right through his soul, making him feel like an egoist; a selfish little boy who's only concerned about his own needs and doesn't care about morality. A responsible adult should distinguish right from wrong, but her stare made him feel like a child. There was also the shame and disgrace as the son completely ignored the memory of his father. Vegeta would turn in his grave and she knew that perfectly well. That's why it seemed like he too was present at that moment of deception.

If only the circumstances were different and 17 wasn't a coldhearted killing machine, they could have met in another lifetime. Their energies would probably be pulled towards each other no matter what the circumstances might be. At least then they would have the opportunity to understand their peculiar relationship.

He still didn't understand their tender relationship though. What seemed like mere animalistic sex on the surface had the potential of becoming something great than that. It was the way in which the Android showed interest for Trunks' suffering. Didn't he voluntary stay with him or stayed by his side after an emotional night? And there's his apology about Vegeta and Gohan. Why would he suddenly apologize for that?

Trunks sighed. Why did things get so complicated as soon as he finally got some sort of emotional stability? Why did he get himself into this situation? Because of those dead, piercing eyes or that perfect body? Maybe it was the smooth skin or the incredibly physical endurance? Maybe both of them complimented each other's energy like a perfect black and white yinyang symbol. The good and the bad need each other in order to exist.

Deep in thought, the young Saiyan spend his afternoon by sitting underneath the tree.

Eventually..

"Well, that was a rather dramatic morning, do you not agree?" was the sound of the Android's charming voice. He got bored at the house all by himself that morning, so he eventually took the liberty to track down Trunks' energy.

Trunks lifted his head and turned his eyes to the side slowly. He noticed the Android leaning against the tree, next to where he was sitting. Annoyed on one hand and embarrassed on the other he felt like expressing that he wasn't in the mood for any form of company.

"Damnit Seventeen, I want to be alone right now" he said.

"Have you not been alone all of your life?" the Android replied.

"I have you to thank for that.." Trunks said bitterly.

The Android crossed his arms and felt like he deserved that comment, but he was determined to not get pushed away that easily.

"Ouch Trunks, you knew what you were getting yourself into" said 17.

"I actually didn't. I don't know what the hell I was thinking" replied Trunks as he raised his voice slightly.

"If two beings want to be with other, there is nothing to do about it. The force of attraction listens to no one, nobody can possibly be blamed for it or be held responsible for their impulses you know" stated the Android as he stepped into Trunks' sunlight.

"Who said anything about being together? We just had a moment" said Trunks as he looked up.

"If it is only that, why are you overreacting and feeling so distressed about your mother's reaction?" said 17 as he lowered himself on his knees between Trunks' legs and forced himself into the Saiyan's personal space.

Trunks sighed and was obviously not in the mood for 17's sly comebacks or come ons. 17 didn't care much about what Trunks wanted or not at the moment, but was interested in continuing some unfinished business. Playing his little game of seduction he looked Trunks in the eye and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Are you saying you do not have a little crush on me? It's okay if you have one. Just admit it" he teased him.

Trunks, feeling uncomfortable by those words, crossed his arms and took on some defensive body language as if he wanted to create a barrier between himself and the artificial being. He felt that he was obligated to resist the temptation, because in his mind it was the least he could do for what he has put his mother through. Even though the Android was perfection itself in the Saiyan's eyes, he had to control himself and not give into his animalistic addiction again.

"Hell no. I'm not fucking in love with you.." he said in hope of pushing the Android away.

"Why not?" 17 questioned.

"Because I can't and don't want to be, so fuck off" he then grumbled.

"Are you sure? In love; feeling deep affection or passion for someone. Does this not define our situation?" said the Android to annoy the Saiyan.

"Listen Seventeen, I can't be in love with someone who did all of this" he said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the destroyed city.

"No matter how terrible the situation is, energies that are meant to be together always seek each other out in the end. Your mother too, give her some time, she will calm down eventually" 17 said as he stroked Trunks' thighs with both hands.

Trunks didn't feel amused by the Android's forward behavior, but knew that if he would keep tempting him he couldn't control himself much longer. He decided to not to punch 17 in the face or slap his hands away, but to endure his insolence for a moment longer.

"It's not your fault that you are in this situation. It was unavoidable, but it is my fault that you have become the man you are today. But hey, have you not finally found some peace in your life?" 17 asked as he began massaging the Saiyan's firm thighs with his strong grip.

"Do I look like I'm at peace now, Seventeen?" Trunks said as he lowered his gaze and fixated it on 17's hands. The Android wasn't upset by this morning's drama at all, he was only disappointed that their hot morning exercise was rudely interrupted. He also didn't like the fact that his sexy Saiyan has started to develop a guilty conscience. He felt frustrated, despite the fact that they've only slept together the night before and had the urge to seduce Trunks and drag him into bed again.

"How can I make you at peace?" 17 asked as he leaned forward and whispered softly in the Saiyan's ear.

The hot breath on his skin made chills run down his spine and Trunks was desperately trying to resist the beautiful creature that crawled up into his personal zone. Unsure how to react, he only knew one thing at that particular moment; he couldn't do this anymore.

17, being under the impression that the Saiyan was holding back on his impulses, decided to put his lips on Trunks' earlobe and dig his thumbs into his groin. Arching his back like a graceful predator, the Android curled around the other man, bared his front teeth and bit gently on the earlobe. After that he moved his head slowly and positioned his mouth on Trunks' neck, making him feel more uncomfortable.

Trunks clenched his jaw and didn't move a muscle, but he knew perfectly well what this would lead to if he didn't do anything now. The smell of the Android's hair filled his nostrils and yet again managed to awaken all of his senses that are required to truly experience sexual escapism. Every cell in Trunks' body wanted to give in the temptation, but his mind was made up at that particular moment. He had to punish himself for acting this way in the first place as he needed to stay focused and never again forget about his morals.

In the meanwhile, 17's lips brushed over the Saiyan skin and moved around his firm jaw line and Adams apple. His hands were still stroking Trunks' thighs in a teasing manner; they were touching the right places and ignoring the most important ones on purpose. The Android felt confident about himself and hoped that his words alone made enough sense to Trunks to once again let himself go.

Trunks had enough. Instead of giving into 17's spell, he flew in a rage in about half a second and grabbed the Android by his collar. As he clenched his fists around the black t-shirt in a violent manner he looked 17 in the eye dead seriously. His angry face was only a few inches away from his target. Facing the Android head on with a lethal look on his face, the Saiyan once again had to emphasize who owned the situation and that he didn't feel like being dragged into the same mistake again.

"Leave me the hell alone" Trunks hissed through his teeth.

With a faint, stoic smile on his face the Android observed the Saiyan's blue eyes with his own. He knew that he wouldn't give up that easily. To make matters worse, he opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over his eyetooth in an utmost insolent matter. Being caught in a thrill of domination he actually enjoyed himself and took the liberty to shamelessly look at the Saiyan's lips every second.

After he didn't respond to Trunks' comment he anticipated any form of reaction from the Saiyan, but seeing the fact that Trunks wasn't about to kiss him like he wanted too, 17 cocked his head to the side and planted his lips on Trunks'.

Feeling aggravated and disobeyed Trunks violently pushed the Android off of him. As 17 hit the ground a several meters away Trunks got up quickly and brushed some dirt off his pants. As 17 immediately got up from that insignificant attack he placed his hands into his sides and stared at Trunks with slight irritation.

"Damnit, Trunks. I detect some sort of schizophrenia going on in that personality of yours. At first, you were more than willing and now, not even a little peck on the cheek. I am rather disappointed" he said.

"Look, I can't deal with this at the moment. I can't do this anymore, mom was right" Trunks answered.

"She does not understand what it means to find somebody with the same energy and how incredible that feels. Why do you value her opinion so much? You have been through a lot, you do not have to answer yourself to anyone. You must do as you please" 17 then replied.

"She did found that somebody, until you.. kill. You know what? As from now, you are officially released from the prison called Trunks. Go wherever the hell you want, but if you harm someone I will track you down and I will destroy you for good. Don't follow me back!" Trunks said as he avoided the topic and lifted himself up in the air.

"I have maybe been released from prison, but you are still a prisoner in your own mind" was all that 17 had to say.

Ignoring that last comment, Trunks flew off in an incredible speed, leaving 17 behind on that empty grass field.

_To be continued.. _

P.S I'm actually working on the next chapter, but it might take a while to publish it because I'm moving to Japan and going to live there for quite a while. So, as I'm settled or have the opportunity to write (or have internet) I will publish the plot twisting, sexy chapter!


	10. Relapse

**Whose game is it now?**

That took me quite a while. I am truly sorry! But, fact is that I'm living in Japan now and I finally go used to all the hectic stuff that was going on in my life. I think that chapter 11 will be the last, I'm not sure.. But this chapter is a plot twister! Do enjoy and comment! ;)

**Chapter 10**

**十課**

It has been two days since he had left him standing on that grassy field, surrounded by the ruins of the devastated city. He had pushed him away violently and rejected him full heartedly, because the knowledge that he could not be with him started sinking in slowly. Sure, having that artificial skin melt together with his own was an incredible feeling, but this was one past that he simply couldn't fix. 17 and his female partner in crime have done a lot of damage to society in these two decades. If only he could use the time machine, go back in time, prevent 17's killing sprees and fix the future once again, he probably would.

Trunks ought to be happy with his decision to toughen up and ban the Android from his life, but the truth was, that he has become more restless than ever. He spent his time wandering around the house like a ghost these couple of days. Not knowing what to do and lacking the motivation to work out he started developing migraines and annoying flashes. He also started having insomnia again and filled his nights by sitting on his bed pondering about what could have been.

On the bright side, since he's been with 17 he hadn't dreamt once about Cell or his own failures in battles. This one bit of serenity could unfortunately not overpower the raging storm inside of his mind. The fact that he did the right thing did not make his heart beat faster at all. Not at all. His whole state of mind only sparked his desire for _him_. He couldn't stop thinking about those pale eyes, charming voice and the elegance of Android 17.

Trunks looked like a mess as dark bags accentuated his sad eyes. His hair was also a ruffled mess because he hadn't showered or shaved during these two days. Small stubbles of lavender facial hair covered the lower half of his face, making him appear a lot older than he actually was. He avoided mirrors because he couldn't bring himself up to stare at his guilty reflection. He couldn't look himself in the eye, let alone his mother, who still hadn't even bother to call.

It was getting dark outside and a pale moon would soon reveal itself from behind dark clouds in a couple of hours. He hated that moon, because it reminded him of those eyes that embodied a nothingness so deep, yet irresistible. That shallow glance pierced right through his soul and dragged him into a place so intense. Trunks remembered being enchanted by those pools the moment he peeked inside that capsule where his former prisoner had been staying. One, single look was all that it took to awaken an all-consuming desire deep inside of his core. Those eyes triggered confrontations with feelings that he'd been ignoring for years.

Trunks lowered his restless body on his bed and the moment he placed his hands behind his head his sensitive Saiyan nose picked that smell up again; a deep, penetrating, masculine smell of their first night. The image of 17 crawling on top of him with his arched back and raven black hair hanging over his light blue's was exactly what he associated with that smell.

He hated himself for thinking about the Android again, but he could not do anything about the fact that he always seemed to envision 17's lips on his neck the moment he closed his eyes. As he played the image of the Android underneath his Saiyan body over and over again in his mind, he became frustrated. He compared himself to a rehabilitating drug addict who was still tempted by that last fix. He basically couldn't think about anything else. He needed him badly.

However, he knew perfectly well that he mustn't let himself being pulled into that surreal situation again. But then again, what happens inside of his mind was his secret alone and he needn't to explain himself to anyone. Damn it. He was hard again. All those forbidden thoughts these days really took a toll on his frustration and swollen manhood. Rubbing his eyes with thumb and index finger the young Saiyan cursed underneath his breath. Feeling childish for getting aroused by the mere thought of the Android, he eventually decided to lend himself a helping hand. He cupped himself with his right hand and felt upon his gigantic frustration. After that, he lazily unbuckled his belt and unzipped himself.

Feeling guilty for fantasizing about 17, Trunks also felt that if he wouldn't help himself now that he would be walking around the house for hours again. He wasn't in the mood for that at all, so he decided to slide his hand down his boxer shorts and feel upon his hotspot. Placing his hand around the shaft with a relative tight grip he slowly began moving his skin over the sensitive top. As he closed his eyes he imaged 17 between his legs and his cock wrapped in the soft tissue of those insolent lips. He had been a smartass all day and this was obviously the perfect way to shut him the hell up. Trunks moaned quietly and imagined tilting his hips inside the small being's mouth. Immediately, pale eyes covered with a frown would look up and just stare at him. His hand moved faster.

Trunks clenched his jaw and enjoyed teasing the Android in his own fantasy. He then imagined grabbing the Android by the head and pushing it down in order to feel the back of his throat with his tip. 17 didn't refuse being dominated like that and continued sucking the Saiyan off for a good amount of time. Trunks felt his heart pounding against his chest and by the mere image of fucking the Android inside of his naughty mouth. Moving his hand faster and more rhythmical the young Saiyan tensed his muscles every few seconds.

As his hand slid up and down his cock Trunks imagined himself pinning the Android against a random wall. He envisioned every detail; how the Android's legs would curl around his waist and how his dark hair would stick on to his face. Panting heavily, with his nails digging into Trunks' back the Saiyan would pound him senselessly against that wall. He'd do him so hard that the roof would eventually come down upon them.

His moans got louder and his heartbeat had reached a new height. Feeling consumed by the knowledge that he would soon experience one of his intense orgasms Trunks focused his mind on 17's incredible, naked body and braced himself for his release. Once again, those eyes were the last things he saw before his climax..

He came. His muscles relaxed after an electric wave of pleasure had jolted through his entire body. From the tip of his nose to the bottom of his toes. His sharp Saiyan senses were more sensitive to all sorts of physical extremes, so he enjoyed his post-climatic state of mind a bit longer than an average human. The sensation of warm liquid on his skin relaxed him for a moment. He then soon realized that he has made a mess and felt bummed out that 17 wasn't there to provide some sort of place where he would release all of his liquid.

He examined his sticky hand with a faint smile on his face. It wasn't the same, but it was the closest he would get to the Android.

Suddenly..

"You disgrace! Miserable excuse of a warrior! You're not worth having my Saiyan blood running through your veins. You're nothing more than a traitor!" was the comment that came out of Vegeta's mouth before he managed to punch his son in the face and knock out three of his teeth. Trunks looked disorientated as he spat a good amount of blood on the floor. Another blow to the head. The young Saiyan fell over as blood gushed out of his broken nose like a fountain. Impacting the floor with an incredible speed, Trunks breathed heavily and witnessed his very own father Vegeta collecting energy for an immense Final Flash attack.

He snapped out of it and shook his head wildly. Realizing that he was safe and sound in his room, Trunks soon remembered that it was one of those flashes. He had these things, where he imagined what Vegeta would do to him if he found out what he's done. There was not a doubt in his mind that his father would beat him into a bloody pulp and kill him afterwards. He just shook his head.

"Shit.." whispered Trunks as he got off his bed carefully in the hope that he wouldn't spill anything on the floor.

"Damnit, I have to stop doing this. If I'd stop thinking about him, I'd stop imagining people who'll remind me of my deception.." he said as he dragged himself into his bathroom.

Finally, a nice warm shower would relax him. Clean him up as well, considering the fact that he hadn't showered in two days and extra messy from this point on. Agreeing with himself that hygiene was inevitable he threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and turned on the water.

Relaxing his body underneath the streaming, warm water the Saiyan enjoyed the sensation of the soft liquid running through his lavender hair. As he ran his hands over his filthy body he considered the shower as a cleansing of all of those bad thoughts that have been messing with his mind these couple of days. At this moment, he still felt a bit dizzy in his current post-climatic state as the sweet, euphoric pleasure still circled in this blood. Slightly zoned out, he still managed to think about how things could have turned out if Bulma hadn't walked in on him. If he decided upon a different course of action, would he still be feeling the same? His mind soon became tired of all of those potential what-if's, like what might have happened if he had destroyed 17 the day he returned from the past or if he hadn't pressed that button to unlock his capsule.

As his analytical mind pondered about these things, he still kept thinking about those eyes. Why was it that every single thought intertwined with the Android's face? How long is this going to take? How much longer must he torture himself in order to forget about the Cyborg and every single thing that went wrong? Trunks thought of himself as a tragic antihero, destined to live a life of loneliness, caught up in all of this bad karma. Shaking his head in disagreement he sighed and stared at the empty shower wall for a couple of minutes.

"I surely hope that I was the one you were thinking about back there.." was the sound of that charming, familiar voice.

Startled, Trunks immediately opened the shower curtain only to find Android 17 standing in his bathroom with his arms crossed. He had that insolent, cocky smirk on his face and an attitude as if he was in his own house.

"The wet look works well for you, Trunks" he spoke again.

"What the hell are you doing here, Seventeen!" replied Trunks as he angrily and very, naked continued standing under the shower.

"Well, I got bored, so I figured that I would check if you had finished your little tantrum from the other day.." said 17 as he ignored Trunks' risen voice. Not feeling intimidated at all, the Android observed the Saiyan's naked body with an amused expression on his face.

"I understand the fact that you couldn't resist all of this, but I thought that I made myself pretty clear on the subject" stated Trunks as he shamelessly placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, hm I have decided that I will forgive you for your behavior the other day. Leaving me like that. You have no idea how bored I got and how cold the nights were. Speaking of cold, I am freezing" spoke the Android with his newly found cockiness which he hadn't forced upon Trunks yet.

With that said 17 began undressing his upper body by removing his two shirts and red scarf. Trying to get under the Saiyan's skin on one hand and seducing him on the other 17 agreed with himself that he was playing his cards right and that Trunks wouldn't be able to resist his charms. His actions seemed spontaneous, but little did Trunks know that he has been planning his steps carefully and had an agenda of his own.

Trunks was actually speechless and couldn't believe the nerve. Unsure how to react and desperate to stand his ground and dominate the situation he blocked 17's attempt to get into the shower with him by using one of his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the already undressed Android. Trying to keep eye contact with him Trunks immediately decided that he shouldn't look down.

"Relax. It is just a shower. Or do you feel that you would not be able to control yourself?" replied 17 perfectly calm.

Right before Trunks had the chance to come up with a witty answer the Android lowered his head slightly and stepped underneath his arm gracefully, making his way into the shower. As he did that, he touched Trunks' abdomen with one hand, smoothly gliding over his wet skin.

Feeling his muscles tensing, Trunks hasn't decided if he should get furious or flattered with this little visit. Feeling a bit nervous he figured that he had to at least wait a few minutes before he might consider options such as jaw breaking or dislocating limbs. As his eyes unwillingly enjoyed the sight of black hair getting wet, he couldn't fixate his look on that alone. They wandered off to that tone chest, which looked rather exceptional underneath the streaming, hot water.

"I don't run a hotel here. You've got some nerve. What have you been doing these two days anyway?" was the best comeback Trunks could think of at the moment.

"Do not worry. I have not done anything mischievous." replied 17 as he ran his hands through his hair and carefully gazed into Trunks' direction over his arm.

"Look Seventeen, I told you that I can't do this anymore.." said Trunks as he took a step closer in the Android's direction.

"Do what, Trunks. Being hospitable?"

"You know what I mean.." said the Saiyan as he pushed 17's arm down in order to get a good look at him.

"You blame yourself for everything.." said 17 in a different tone of voice. Making a comforting gesture by cupping Trunks' cheeks with both hands he unconsciously acted out the role of close fried or parent-figure. He actually stopped goofing around at that moment.

Trunks, feeling flustered by that sudden shift in the content of their dialogue, felt his heart beating faster instantaneously.

"You struggled with me and Eighteen for years, but you were not strong enough yet. That was not your fault, the world did not rest on your shoulders. You have lost family and friends, but that was my fault since I was programmed to do so. You spoke of failures against Cell, but you could not have seen his death ray coming. You blame yourself for breaking your mother's heart, but you did not do that. You saved the future and the past all by yourself in the end. You deserve to do what you want and should never feel guilty about the things that happened to you" spoke 17 with a soft, sincere voice.

"You have deserved the right to free yourself from all of these insecurities" he spoke again as he slowly pulled Trunks into his embrace.

Unwillingly, feeling overwhelmed by those powerful words, Trunks couldn't do anything but lean into 17's embrace. Hating himself for having this powerful attraction over the Android he felt more vulnerable than ever. How in the world did he figure out what tools to use to push his buttons and turn him in a miserable mess?

"Stop doing this.." he whispered into 17's ear as his vocal chords trembled in insecurity.

"Stop what" asked 17.

"Making me.. fall in love with you.." replied Trunks by putting his arms around the Android's waist. By pulling that artificial being closer he only confirmed something that he was speculating about. He actually started falling in love with him.

With a stoic expression on his face, 17 brushed his cheek against Trunks' until his lips reached the Saiyan's. As their lips touched, both men slowly moved their hands around each other's bodies, perfectly aware of what this would lead to. Something Trunks desperately not wanted to happen again, even though every cell in his body craved for it. It was also something that 17 had planned out from the start. Nothing would get in the way of this chain reaction. It was unavoidable and inevitable; they were going to be together in that shower.

Their lips parted and they enjoyed their tastes through the small fountain of water. 17 teased Trunks with his lower lip, making the Saiyan impatient. Brushing his tongue over artificial lips Trunks ran his hands over the smooth, synthetic skin of the Android's lower back, eventually reaching that irresistible backside. Men who are built like the Android are destined to be perfect in bed as broad shoulders, lean muscles and a swimmer's figure are qualities that define an endless ability to make the thrusting motion. But because the Android was relatively smaller than the Saiyan he was destined to be subordinate to the greater male.

Their tongues collided like they did many times before, but neither of them was aggressive about it. For the first time ever, they took the time to enjoy their little oral rendez-vous that, for the first time ever, was oozing erotica and not merely lust. 17's brushed strands of wet hair out of Trunks' face, revealing that fierce bone structure that embodied his Saiyan heritage and his mother's girlish features, and pushed his chest against the Saiyan's. The sensation of the nervous human heart beating against his metallic chest made the Android aroused, because he knew that he'd won something important.

As his nails were digging into skin tissue of that ass Trunks felt his blood running down to a particular place that had just been satisfied ten minutes ago. With his sensitive top pressed against 17's abdomen Trunks knew he couldn't keep doing this foreplay much longer, so he glided his hands over the Android's body and pressed him against the wall. The situation was a lot like he envisioned it in his daydreams or fantasies. He had to have him, pressed against the wall like that.

With his lips still pressed against Trunks' 17 placed his hands behind the Saiyan's neck. In the meanwhile, Trunks reached for 17's thigh, lifted his leg and placed it around his waist. After that, he lifted the smaller man and pressed him against the wall, making the Android curl his legs around Trunks' midsection. With his throbbing erection in the right position, Trunks' impatience grew stronger, for he just wanted to enter his partner and watch him rocking upon him.

From behind dark locks or hair, 17 looked down on Trunks as he strengthened the grip with his thighs of steel, making the Saiyan exhale a quiet breath of air. Punishing the Android for his attempt to dominate the situation, Trunks dug his nails into the wet skin of 17's thighs, always keeping in mind that he would punish him even more in a matter of moments. With his uncovered glans brushing against the tight entrance, Trunks manoeuvred his hips in a matter so that he wouldn't have to free his hands and penetrate the seductive Cyborg at the same time.

17's facial expression remained stoic as he felt the soft sensation against his entrance. Aware that him being pinned up and lifted up against the wall wasn't the most painless position, 17 kept telling himself that the sharp pain would disappear after several thrusts. He also considered not seducing Trunks in to transforming and doing him Super Saiyan style, because that would be a skin tearing, nerve numbing and a wrong choice to make.

Trunks pushed the Android's hips down and felt his cock being wrapped by tightness so exquisite. As every vein on his shaft was immediately stimulated by the rubbing motion and his tip disappeared inside the sweet entrance, Trunks crinkled his nose and clenched his jaw. With eyelids dropping, he tilted his hips to get all of his manhood in the Android, he dosed his energy between laziness and liveliness. Tilting his hips with a powerful thrust the silence was broken with a whimper of protest by the Android.

"You bastard.." whined 17 as every muscle in body tensed because of that sharp pain.

His muscular contraction only stimulated the Saiyan cock even more, tempting Trunks into pounding the life of the artificial life form. He took a step back instead, carrying the weight of the Android with his arms and cock, hoping that 17 would put those thighs of steel into good use and ride him.

Clinging onto Trunks' neck and lifting his lower body with his leg muscles, 17 found it difficult to be in this situation for several reasons. First of all, he absolutely refused to be compared with a woman and hasn't adjusted to the pain just yet.

Feeling disappointed by the lack of initiative Trunks got even more impatient. He slammed 17's back against the wall by taking a step forward and began pumping him rhythmically, completely oblivious to 17's frowning face. He continued fucking him like this for a long amount of minutes, and his thrusting seemed to get deeper and faster every single motion. The shower wall's ceramic white tiles endured every powerful impact and would probably crack or come lose if things would keep up at this rate. Every thrust against that wall also echoed through the large bathroom as the Android would probably get his back bruised the second they would finish.

As hot liquid caressed his lavender hair and face Trunks tried not looking up a lot in order to prevent getting water in his eyes. He was so focused on the stimulation of his own manhood that he ignored the immense erection that was pressed up against his stomach. With butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating against his chest Trunks felt himself slipping away in a state of pure escapism with no worry in the world. He couldn't give a damn about his mother's look, his father's words or his sense of morality, he just wanted to go on into eternity.

17 got over the uncomfortable sensation that was about to split him in half or over his bruised spine and wrapped his slender fingers around lavender hair. Aroused on so many levels, he couldn't help himself but smile with his eyes. Fully aware of the fact that the Saiyan couldn't resist him he was just handed a dangerous tool of manipulation on a silver platter, because once you make someone fall for you and hurt them afterwards the pain is many times worse. As he watched the Saiyan body slam into his own in a fierce manner he thought about his own genius for a second before he pressed his forehead against the Saiyan's in order to get closer to him.

After being in this position for a long couple of minutes, Trunks decided to put the Android down, make him face the wall and position himself behind him. Without any patience what so ever, the Saiyan pressed his throbbing member inside the Android, making him hiss through his teeth. He not only did him like that, pressed against the wall, but also bent over and on the wet floor as warm water caressed his soar back. Trunks didn't hold back, because he knew the Android could handle it. He knew he could endure all of sorts of physical brutalities. He didn't care his well being at the moment. As a matter of fact, he didn't care about anything that night; he just wanted to get lost within him.

They spend almost two hours underneath that streaming water doing things they never imagined doing with anyone, let alone each other. Boundaries were crossed, barriers brought down and limits explored. For most people, only a deep emotional connection would trigger opening one's heart of body fully, but these two sworn enemies from the past didn't need all that. Looking in two each other's eyes awakened an all consuming need to devour each other in a pure animalistic matter.

They eventually managed to reach Trunks' bed and smear the sheets with water as Trunks pushed the Android with his bruised back on his covers. The Saiyan never took his hands off the artificial skin tissue as he continued dominating him in a physical matter only.

---------

They eventually stopped touching each other as the night almost reached its end. Trunks lay flat on his stomach, he supported his head with an arm as his other arm hung nonchalantly from the bedside. He needed his testosterone refill by sleeping for at least ten hours. But this was also the first night since two days that he managed to keep his eyes shut and let himself being consumed by slumber.

17, on the other hand, with his never ending energy level sat up in bed and fought the urge to caress Trunks through his ruffled hair. His face maintained the same stoic and ice-cold expression as usual, but inside of his mind shined a smile so bright. He simply couldn't comprehend his own genius and charm at that particular moment.

He looked down at the Saiyan, thinking about how gullible that so called world savoir actually was. Not feeling any remorse or guilt about the second step in his master plan the Android eventually ran his finger through silky, lavender hair.

"I must give it to you Trunks, you really are naïve as you are attractive.." he whispered.

"I wish that I viewed the situation differently, but I am programmed like this…"

_To be continued.. _


	11. Goodbye

**Whose game is it now?**

Well that took me longer than expected. I've been lazy and suffered of writer's block, but managed to write the eleventh chapter. I've decided that I still don't wanna finish the story just yet, but really would like to write another chapter or 3..

**Chapter 11**

**十一課**

A few hours have passed since the sun had risen, but he still couldn't quite open his eyes yet. Feeling rather exhausted and utterly satisfied with last night, the Saiyan rolled over unto his other side. Sleepy, yet with a pleasant sense of butterflies in this stomach and an over stimulated manhood he tightened his muscles and relaxed as his blue eyes lazily absorbed their surroundings. Unfocused, they perceived the figure lying next to him. The Android had spent the night in Trunks' bed, and now he was still relaxing in it. The blanket clumsily drooped over his lower half, revealing his bruised back and his arm supported his head. He was quiet and was facing the other side, so Trunks automatically assumed that he still was asleep.

Awakening slowly, Trunks caressed the slender yet muscular back with his eyes and felt absolutely happy at that particular moment. The mere thought of being together with somebody that one has been craving for with a lust so fierce, that only imagining it is a sin of the highest rank, just makes someone feel so damn victorious. Having that person's full attention and body for a moment is an incredible feeling that should continue into eternity and never ever stop. And what's more, he actually developed a sense of dependence for the Android. His intense eyes and his way with words were things that could shatter the Saiyan heart into a thousand little pieces. Trunks found himself being trapped in a stage where he absolutely couldn't hurt this artificial creation even if he'd wanted to. This form of love has defiantly brought him down to his knees.

Placing a hand on the Android's hip, the young Saiyan pulled the other man's body closer to his own and buried his face into raven black hair. Sensing the smell of his marked territory through his nostrils and every nerve in his body Trunks positioned his hips behind the Android's. 17's lower back fitted perfectly into Trunks' lap; like a perfect puzzle piece, as the smaller man's hips fitted exactly into the Saiyan lap. Trunks was far more muscular than the Android, as every muscle of his hard-cut thighs was covered with flawless skin revealing every curve or groove. The Android's muscles weren't like a body builder's, but more of an athlete. Long, slender muscles suited his flexible created body.

Trunks' hand gently moved around the flat, eight-packed, abdomen as he slowly pressed the artificial body against his own. With the sensation of having his naked body touching artificial skin again running through his veins, made the Saiyan aroused. He knew that in a matter of moments he would get erected and would beg to be stimulated. He couldn't help himself for being so attracted to 17, being in his presence slowly downgraded his rationality to an impulsive, emotional rollercoaster. His fingertips caressed the Android's chest, playfully moving around his nipples and his mouth already found its way to the Android's neck, carefully biting it. Trunks knew that he had to have him again, just as hard and raw as the previous night.

Little did Trunks know that the Android has been awake the entire time. He actually never slept, because he needn't due to his endless supply of energy. His pale eyes were fixated on absolutely nothing for hours, he just lay still, with a smirk on his face, waiting for the next step. But, because he had been awaken so properly this morning, he had a hard time pretending that he was sleeping. Feeling Trunks' breath on his neck really complicated things for him, because it became so difficult to resist temptation. He decided to keep still, until the time was right, but really couldn't do it anymore as he held a hand sliding down his lower stomach. As it reached his groin, he couldn't do anything except whimper, revealing that he was awake.

The Android turned his head towards the Saiyan and exhaled some air in the direction of Trunks' face. Blue eyes with a playful twinkle inside, never seemed more awake, as they examined 17's face.

"Is this all it takes, Seventeen?" whispered Trunks.

Moving his hand over the Android's manhood en feeling it swell up inside of his hand, amused the Saiyan. He lifted the corner of his mouth and buckled his hips slowly against the Android's back.

"So hard already.." he whispered again.

17 parted his lips, reached for Trunks' mouth and caressed his upper lip with a playful tongue, hinting him so that he'd kiss him. Trunks took this moment in and felt his heart beating faster, because he couldn't resist the Android's smell, how his fingernails sometimes would crawl up his spine and the way he would always thrill him and pull away. In his mind it became obvious that it was much more than lust alone, and how much this process would hurt him in the end.

17 tangled his slender digits in lavender hair and decided that pursuing the next step would be tricky, because despite of everything, Trunks was so damn attractive. Especially now, with his hand wrapped around his morning erection and moving slowly around the shaft. The Android moaned quietly into Trunks' mouth as lazy lips got pressed together. Responding to the kiss, Trunks tightened his grip and felt the Android's body shiver for a moment. He grinned during that kiss.

They would absolutely relive all of the things they did last night. The most fifthly, animalistic and raw form of physical contact in every position, from every angle, in every corner of that room..

Until..

The most annoying ring tone echoed through the room. The world's most bad timing ever, would change their understanding forever.

Trunks broke the kiss, cursed underneath his breath at first, but immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards his desk in order to answer that call. Leaving the Android full erected and unsatisfied in the bed, the Saiyan cleared his throat and quickly answered the phone.

"Mom? .." he spoke hastily.

He got disappointed instantly as the voice on the other side of the phone line wasn't his mothers.

"Mr. Brief? Mr. Brief? Am I speaking to Mr. Brief?" spoke the nervous male voice.

Cursing without sound, Trunks ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, this is he.." he replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I can't get in touch with Mrs. Bulma Brief, I've tried calling the office for days, but I can't seem to get a repl.."

"She's taking some personal time off.." Trunks interrupted him.

"What? Personal time.. but I.. we agreed that things would be settled.. like yesterday.." was the sound of the voice getting even more nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry.. I'm unaware of your business with my mother. I just got back from a.. trip myself."

"But.. that's goi" was the last thing the voice could say before Trunks pressed the red button on the phone and completely shut it off.

As the shock that Bulma hasn't called in days and the fact that he wasn't been aware of her whereabouts set in, Trunks lowered himself into his desk chair and shook his head in annoyance. He wasn't even sure if his mother was safe, where the hell she was and if she got the chance to put things in perspective. She was probably at Master Roshi's, but it was so unlike her to disappear like that.

17, immediately noticed Trunks' sad facial expression and knew from that point on that they wouldn't finish their little morning session after all. He sighed as he felt his erection softening, so he sat up in bed and stared at a naked Trunks, who was sitting in his desk chair.

"Expecting a call?" asked 17 to show some sort of interest.

"She hasn't even called yet. Is she really going to punish me like that?" answered Trunks.

Stretching his arms, 17 started scanning the floor in the hope of finding his boxers and pants. Feeling a bit bored by Trunks' need of approval from his mother, he pressed his lips into a thin line and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do not worry, she will show up eventually. It might make a long period of time, or a short one. Everything will turn out fine." said 17 with a sense of overconfidence in his voice.

"I just don't understand. All those years, each other is all we had. It's been just the two of use for about two decades. I can't believe that she's thrown it all away.." replied Trunks as he leaned back into his desk chair.

17 nodded in order to show that he was actually listening sincerely, but he actually was more interested in finding his clothes, that were scattered across the room. Trunks and his sad stories were actually becoming a bore as he thought about it, but acting as if he really cared was a necessary evil.

"I suggest that you do not worry so much.." was all that the Android managed to say after he spotted his boxers on the floor.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and a part of him agreed with 17 that he should give his mother some time, but on the other hand he felt that the Android didn't take the whole situation seriously. He probably never experienced what it feels like to have a close connection to a family member, if he even remembers his family from his human life, except for his sister of course. Trunks started feeling on edge, because waiting for that one phone call and not knowing when it might be, was a rather stressful endeavor.

17 started getting dressed without Trunks directly noticing it. He just began tying his shoelaces casually as if he was preparing to take a morning walk. Occasionally throwing glances at Trunks' naked body, he knew that he'd most defiantly miss that. He wasn't going be bent over, pinned down or slammed against walls any time soon. Knowing that these things were utmost entertaining he exactly knew what his priorities in life were; drifting around the earth like a free spirit and having as much as fun possible. The kind of fun that only he would consider as wonderful.

Completely dressed, 17 placed his hands in his sides and faced the balcony door. Taking in the colors of the clear, blue sky, he was more than ready to fly off again, until Trunks interrupted his little moment of Zen.

"What the hell? Are you going somewhere?" asked Trunks with a surprised look on his face.

"Well.. I am actually leaving, why?" said 17 with a perfectly calm voice.

Trunks jumped out of his chair and felt his heart beating fast as if he got slapped in the face by this announcement. Caught off guard completely, Trunks didn't even know how to react, except reach for his underwear, putting it on hastily and frowning at the Android.

"What.. why.. you're leaving where?" he asked as a waterfall of words came out of his mouth.

"I recall you telling me that I was free to go wherever I wanted, Trunks" said 17.

Still flabbergasted by the sudden announcement, Trunks' jaw dropped as he walked towards the balcony door.

"Well yeah but, I thought.." said Trunks.

"You thought that we were going to be some sort of hot couple? You do not want me to go?" asked the Android with a monotone voice.

Trunks felt himself getting more nervous as the conversation went along. Finally, he figured out his feelings towards the Android, but Vegeta's blood running through his veins would never allow him to admit to those feelings verbally in such a vulnerable state of mind. He convinced that he was in love with the Android and didn't want him to go, but somewhere deep inside he knew that him leaving would be the perfect opportunity to fix the mess he's created. He absolutely refused to be humiliated.

"I'm just.. curious" seemed like the perfect verbal solution at the moment.

17 looked up and met Trunks' bedazzled eyes.

"Surely, you are not in love with me, Trunks? Me, I do not even know what it means to be in love. And I am a free spirit at heart, you surely were not expecting that we would end up together? You told me yourself. And I think it is best that you set your priorities straight." said the Android.

Taking on an offensive body language, Trunks crossed his arms and tried not to lose face in front of the Android. Feeling rejected and rather humiliated, he desperately tried to keep his cool in for the sake of appearances.

"Don't flatter yourself, weren't you the one who insisted on getting in the shower with me?" he replied.

"Oh yes, I just wanted you to fuck me." said 17.

"And now that you have managed to bruise every single metallic bone in my body, I thought that I would take a little holiday" he spoke again.

Turning his face towards the sky and taking in the smell of fresh morning as soft sunrays caressed his face, made him seem angelic. He was everything but angelic, but Trunks was the only one who managed to see some form of humanity in this artificial being.

17 stretched his arms and yawned quietly. Turning his face towards Trunks' quasi-stoic facial expression he raised an eyebrow.

"Is this okay, Trunks?" he then asked.

Feeling deserted and sort of abandoned, Trunks didn't quite know what to do about the situation. He only knew that he didn't want him to go, because he just had admitted to himself that he had a crush on the Android. But, as the dating game rules state; never be too eager at the beginning as it might scare someone away. He actually really wanted 17 with an all-consuming craving that it started to ache. He already threw his morals out of the window for his lack of rationality and he just could not handle this rejection. But, he must play it cool and protect his heart from more agony.

"I'm a man of my word" was all that Trunks managed to say.

"I know" said 17 as he stepped out on the balcony getting ready to fly off into the blue sky.

Trunks prevented this motion from continuing by grabbing the Android's arm with a lightning speed.

"Wait.." he said.

17 looked over his shoulder to witness Trunks' hand grabbing his wrist tightly. As he looked into Saiyan eyes while turning around he had noticed a bit of sadness in those ocean blue pools.

"When will I see you again?" Trunks tried asking without revealing the despair in his voice.

Without blinking once, the Android shrugged his shoulders.

"Soon. Well, not if that Cell creature has anything to say about it, though.." was a reply that was stained with "fishing for conformation".

Shaking his head in annoyance, Trunks let go of 17's wrist.

"Look, I've already told you that Cell won't even get the chance to touch you. I'm going to destroy him with my own bare hands, I've got some score to settle with him."

After hearing that his future was secured 17 raised the corner of his mouth. Feeling absolutely invincible he nodded content. Trying hard not to smirk he thanked the young Saiyan.

"Look, where are you going, Seventeen?"

"I do not know yet."

"I suggest that you don't fall back in to your own lifestyle, because I won't stand for it.."

"I will not do anything mischievous, scout's honor.." said the Android as he showed Trunks a two-fingered peace-sign.

"Well.. I guess this is goodbye for now.." he said again.

"Wait.." said Trunks as he pulled the Android close. He placed his lips on the Android's while placing his arms around his waist. His tongue entered the other man's mouth lazily and began caressing 17's tongue. This kiss felt different this time as it didn't revolve around pure lust or power struggle, but contained a touch of melancholia. It was as if Trunks' strong Saiyan senses experienced a potential farewell. As much as his mind screamed that this should be over and done with his entire being desperately wanted to cling on this artificial being for whole eternity. His mind only acknowledged three facts at the moment; he actually was in love with the Android, he was worried sick about his mother's whereabouts and he knew that 17 would eventually come back for more.

17 pulled his mouth off Trunks' lips, leaned forwards to give the Saiyan a quick peck on the lips and smiled charmingly. After that, he climbed on the edge of the balcony, crossed his arms and slowly lifted himself up towards the sky. A quick look over his shoulder to make the Saiyan heart stop beating for a second was the last thing he did before he flew off in to air with an incredible speed. He left Trunks standing there on the balcony.

Trunks' heart sank for a moment as he watched 17 flying off into the sky like that. Insecurity started hanging over him like a shadow as he didn't know when he'd see him again, and what's more, it hurt like hell. The one thing that kept him preoccupied for days now, the thing that had turned his whole life upside down, the one thing he knew he wanted desperately; he just let him go.

As he kept convincing himself that he'd see the Android in a matter of days, Trunks entered his room and kept in mind that he had to make an important phone call.

----------------------

In the mean time, feeling absolutely content with himself, Android 17 flew over a deserted highway. The cold air ran through his dark, raven hair, his clothes fluttered along with the speed he was flying in. Golden earrings were sparkling in the sun and blue aquamarine eyes didn't even blink once during that incredible rocket speed.

Feeling free like a bird and clever like a fox, the Android's face could only hold one expression at the moment; a smirk so conniving. He praised himself over and over again for his genius and charm until he couldn't anymore. He had entertained himself so brilliantly once again that he experienced a superiority complex more than ever before. Perfection, that was what he was, a perfect being with the superb technology to outsmart every single soul on this miserable planet.

He cut off his flight suddenly and landed elegantly in the middle of the deserted road. Crossed armed, he just stood there looking in the distance. As the wind caressed his skin gently he couldn't help himself but think out loud.

"A get-out-of-capsule free card, protection from Cell, heartbreak as revenge and I had a fantastic fuck. Really Trunks, whose game was it again? You really played with the wrong guy, you naïve son of a bitch.." said the Android with a stinginess in his calm voice.

His brilliance overwhelmed him. He felt exited and his hands itched desperately to do something to stimulate his senses even more. He just couldn't comprehend how somebody could be so naïve to actually fall so deep for the enemy. He couldn't even calculate the chances of someone doing something so stupid. How the doctor programmed him brilliantly, giving him the ability to adapt to every situation, no matter the risk. If he couldn't pull if off physically he would sure do it mentally. And now, he had found a way to keep his number one enemy closer.

Sure he had a great time with Trunks, but he absolutely couldn't forgive him for locking him up in that capsule. That damn Saiyan, with the most attractive face he has ever seen and the most irresistible body in the whole universe. 17 actually never intended to end up in bed with him, but the ways things played out were perfect. Pretending to be a whole different being worked out perfectly.

His thoughts got interrupted by a noise in the distance. A smooth running engine sounded closer. Finally, a nice looking car made it his way. 17, with his fondness for wheels, immediately spotted the red sports car and decided that he wanted to take it for a spin. With that in mind he lifted himself in the sky for a couple of meters and waited for the perfect timing.

As the red convertible raced along the lonely road, a young man was sitting behind the wheel. He looked urban with his short sleeved tanktop and dark sunglasses. With his bedroom hairdo and laidback position by driving the car with one hand he got the surprise of a lifetime as two feet landed on his hood out of nowhere.

Completely in shock by the impact, the young man headed for the breaks and got slammed into his backseat. He was shaking like a leaf for a moment until he looked up to see a strange guy standing on the hood. Judging by the way the figure was dressed he immediately felt his blood boiling and filling his face.

"What the hell are you doing! Are you fucking insane! Get the hell off my car you crazy bastard!" he shouted in a rage as he stepped out of his car and slammed his door shut.

17 kept his arms crossed and jumped off the hood. Shaking his head slightly he focused his stoic gaze on the man.

"What a language, how can someone so rude have such a nice ride?" he asked.

"It was a nice ride until you decided to fucking jump on my hood! You're so gonna pay for this asshole!" he shouted again.

"Interesting, but I am not going to pay you anything, friend" replied the Android calmly.

The guy felt a huge vein swell up on his forehead. Consumed by a blinding rage he grabbed the Android by his shirt and tried intimidating him with his bloodshot eyes.

"What?! Not gonna pay! You'll pay with your faggy face! I'll rearrange it so much that you'll be eating from a straw, friend!" he spoke again as he bald his fists in the Android's shirt.

Remaining perfectly calm, 17 raised an eyebrow and looked the annoying man in the eye.

"I really do not appreciate you wrinkling my shirt, but have you been living in a cave for the last decade there friend? You do not recognize me in the slightest bit?" he asked.

Grinding his teeth in pure anger the man couldn't appreciate the Android's behavior in the least.

"I recognize a boy scout fairy when I see one! You've messed with the wrong guy fellow!"

"Is that a fact?" asked 17 by slightly raising an eyebrow.

With that said the guy pulled his arm back and punched the Android in the face. Feeling absolutely nothing, 17 stood still and enjoying hearing the fracturing of bones in the man's knuckle. Facing the human with his cold look he witnessed his pupils shrinking and his jaw dropping.

"My turn?" asked 17 again.

After saying that, he balled his fist and pounded that surprised man in the face so hard that he got slammed into the concrete road. Being struck by a force so powerful made him land hard on the back of his head against the rock hard floor. The force of the hit was so tremendous that it shattered his skull from two sides. An impact like that was equal to instant death..

The Android has killed again.

Observing the hole in the road that he had just created he shrugged his shoulders. Looking at his balled fist after he pressed his lips into a thin line he noted to himself that he didn't know his own strength. He, on the other hand, thought about breaking his promise to Trunks and the fact that it hasn't even been a day. Knowing that the body would become a nuisance and would increase the chance of Trunks finding out about this made him slightly nervous. In need of disposing the body, 17 blasted a powerful ki-wave into the hole, making sure that there wouldn't be any remains left.

Dusting his hands off after the blast the Android glanced over at the car. He just couldn't resist getting into that sweet ride and give it a spin. Driving vehicles was one of the most fun things in this world and it so much better than flying.

Jumping in the car, 17 turned on the engine and stepped on the gas peddle a couple of times. Enjoying the sound of the roaring engine the Android removed himself from the crime scene and continued his journey into world. Looking absolutely cool inside of the red car he hung an arm rather nonchalantly out of the window and enjoyed the wind racing through his hair.

-------

After standing a couple of minutes on the balcony, Trunks decided to stop testing his own patience. Even though he was just sort of left behind and was used like a fucktoy he never stopped worrying about his mother. Why the hell couldn't she even call once? He couldn't take the tension anymore, she was a reasonable woman and has been through so much in her life, so that would probably make her a woman who could put things into prospective quickly.

He desperately needed to hear something from her, even if it meant being resented or scowled at for weeks. He knew he had betrayed her trust and disrespected everything she believed in, but he was her only son. What's more, even though he was a grown man he still was her child and children tend to make mistakes, right?

They've been through everything together, Trunks and Bulma. Ever since Gohan got killed by the Android's terror he really stepped up. Training like crazy and swearing that he would protect her no matter what in order to fulfill the role of great warriors like his father Vegeta and the great Goku about who he's heard so much about.

Living on his anger and fear of losing his mother for years Trunks even thought that he was strong enough to face the Android all by himself. Having every bone in his body broken after that rendez-vous she calmly nursed him and told him that everything was going to be all right. They would come up with a solution together to salvage this world of the darkness. So, she, with her brilliance, created a Time Machine and decided to change the future in another time where everyone was still breathing. She knew it was too late for this world, but desperately wanted to give a ray of hope to another world. So she fought back her tears as her only son stepped into that experimental Time Machine. Her heart ached so much that day and she broke down in tears as soon as he Machine disappeared from her sight. But her love for him made her the strong woman she is today. A woman that would rebuild her own future.

Thinking about all of those things really made Trunks realize how much she meant for him. She is such a big part of his world and he needed to talk things out and explain himself. Explain that his love for her is stronger than his lust for him. He needed to fix this mess.

With that in mind he entered his room, picked up the phone and started dialing.

She just had to be there.

The phone line got connected.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other line.

"Master Roshi? Hi, it's me.. Trunks.."

"Trunks my boy! It's been such a long time! You never come by anymore. At least let this old man see the hero who's saved our future!" spoke the old man enthusiastically.

"No.. well.. I don't know about that.. " he replied humbly.

"You really remind me of Goku. I guess training with him and your father in the past really did you good."

"Yeah, I guess.. but look.." he tried to something.

"And you've seen your mother in the past too! Hehehe, I remember those good old days. The day we met and she wanted my dragonball, hehehe! So, how is that beautiful mother of yours doing anyway? Is she going to visit this lonely old man?" spoke the dirty old man.

"Wait! What do you mean how is she doing? Isn't she with you?" he said with a nervous voice.

"Bulma? What, no, I wish ehehe.. I"

"She never made it to the Kame House, is that what you're saying?"

"What.. I didn't even know she was coming here. I haven't seen her in years, is something wro.. " he got cut off.

"Trunks? Hello? Is everything okay?"

_To be continued _


End file.
